My New Beginning
by AnnieK1994
Summary: When sixteen year old Teegan Emerson finally joins her family in Santa Carla she has no idea how much her life will change after been given as a peace offering to a bunch of four men to keep her family safe. This is her story
1. Chapter 1

"Right honey now are you sure you really want to go" my father said as I finished zipping up my last blue suitcase.

"Yes dad" I replied trying to be as nice as possible. Truth be told as of last year I hated my father for what he had put my mother and the rest of my family through.

He had done the unthinkable. My mum and the rest of us being me and my brothers Michael and Sam had come home one late evening to hear strange noises coming from my parents room. We all decided to go and investigate not realising the horror that awaited us. We found my dad Carol in bed with his best friend's wife Carmel. We all stood there in shock before my mum broke down in tears and ran from the room with Sam following trying to console her. Both Michael and I just stood there stunned as we both knew that there had been trouble in the marriage for some time but never expected anything like this.

"You bastard" Michael shouted moving towards my father to no doubt give him a piece of his mind. Before I suddenly yanked him and pulled him back.

"Michael no, don't go to his level". Michael looked at me with realisation and hugged me tightly before leaving the room to find mum and to see what he could do to help.

"Teegan" my dad tried sound apologetic.

"Don't" I hissed "just don't, you have succeeded in destroying this family" "I hope your happy". I then left the room before he could think of an excuse. Leaving him in there with his mistress.

I found my poor mum being comforted by her sons,

"O mum" I said hugging her.

"I can't take this any longer" "I want out, we are leaving and I will go to the court house and take care of divorce proceedings tomorrow"

"Okay" we all agreed as she deserved to get her freedom from this scumbag.

Over the next few days my mum began divorce proceedings. We were shocked to find out that she would be losing a lot of money in it. Meaning we couldn't afford to keep the house in Phoenix and there was a high chance I would have to sell my beloved horse Mac. My mum then told us that we were moving back to her home town of Santa Carla where my granddad still lived and Mac would follow. This left me with a decision. Since Michael had graduated last year and Sam was only beginning High school they did not have to worry about transferring in the end since I only had one short year left I made the decision to stay behind and finish here while they went to Santa Carla. It was really tough saying goodbye but I knew it was the best and would hopefully see them soon. However my luck soon changed when I realised that I now had to move in with my dad and his new mistress. She turned out to be a right bitch who spend her time belittling me. I just decided that since I only had one year I would avoid confrontation and keep away from home as much as possible. I did this by keeping up with my hobbies.

Finally I graduated with honours and settled on finally getting out of here and back to the family that loved me. I had been in contact and Mike agreed to collect me in mum's truck at the airport.

Right now as I was just finishing packing. My dad turned to me once again.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I want this, love you dad" I said trying to be convincing as I really did hate him for all the shit he put my family through in the last two years.

"alright, let's get you to the airport" he sighed as we walked to the front door and past his bitch of a mistress Carol. She sneered at me and we both agreed that we were glad to be out of each other's faces. As we were driving I couldn't help but think of all the things I would miss. Things like my drama company and dance classes all of which consisted of the best people I knew and my karate class.

Since I had pulled a ligament in my knee the year before I had to stop karate meaning losing my world karate champion title. It was devastating but I had no choice. I planned one day to return to all my activities when the time was right. Thank god Mac would be joining me in Santa Carla in a few months once my instructor found the right time to bring him up or I would have lost it. He really was my everything. Luckily we could afford to have him as granddad had the land we needed.

I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my cheeks as I would miss all my friends and coaches terribly but I knew I was making the right decision as for one I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Carol for another year much less another day or even hour.

For those of you who don't know me. My name is Teegan Emerson. You might look at me and go well Teegan is a unusual name but I liked it. Teegan is welsh for beautiful and creative which suited me. As I loved nothing more than being creative by drawing or writing in my journal to performing in plays and dance shows on stage. I was 5 foot 3 and a half and had green eyes and brown straight hair and a young sixteen year old. My hobbies include drama, dance and karate as well as horse riding. I am a high achiever and always push myself to be the best.

In drama I am part of the American Youth theatre. Which is a performing arts company for teens between the ages of 14 to 25. We have preformed not only at home but abroad which included winning the world championship last year. My branch operated in Phoenix while other braches operated all over the country. We on average but on five big shows a year and I had been with this mad bunch for the last three years and loved every minute of it. I hopefully planned to transfer into the branch in Santa Carla and pick up where I left off.

My dance started when I was four doing ballet. I then changed once I was old enough to street dance. which was hip hop cross break dancing since I found ballet boring. I had since toured nationally with the Phoenix School of Dance and loved it. I hoped to also continue that hobby once I arrived in Santa Carla.

My third hobby was karate. I began training at the tender age of six and earned my black belt at the age of nine. I then began competing and won my first national championship at the age of nine also and won my first world title at the age of eleven. I have won every world since and if it had not been for a devastating ligament in my knee I would no doubt have won this year's worlds . Forcing me to not only cease going for another world title but to stop training all together. It was heart breaking. I hopefully planned to return in the next year depending on how my injury coped.

My final hobby and most expensive was my horse riding. I had loved horses since I was a baby girl. I began riding at the tender age of five and since then had been lucky enough to get my very own amazing horse in the last year.

My beautiful, clever boys was an adorable 16.2, strawberry roam Irish Sports Horse called Mac. He was the light of my life and couldn't wait for him to join me in Santa Carla. Since I had gotten Mac we had won nearly every competition we had entered which included the Young Rider North American Championships. I loved my boy dearly and knew I would miss him terribly while I waited for him to join me. That was basically what my life revolved around all my activities and my family.

I was the proud only daughter of Lucy and Carl Emerson and am the middle child. I have one older brother Michael and a younger brother Sam both of whom I'm close to and missed like hell along with my mother. I was so relieved to be returning back to my real family who I had kept in contact with regularly and no longer living with this hag.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my dad parking in the airport parking lot and getting my luggage from the boot. We then headed. I luckily didn't take long to sort of my luggage and get checked in as there wasn't much of a queue. Before long I was about to go through the starting gate and onto the next stage of my life's adventure.

"Well I guess this is it" my dad said sadly.

"It is" I replied determined to go through that gate and to my amazing family.

"I guess I'll see you kiddo" he said giving m a hug. I hugged him back and turned to the gate walking through without once looking back. I climbed aboard the plane and got settled, ready to begin my life in Santa Carla.

I quickly fell asleep afterwards and awoke to hear the caption say we were about to land. I gathered my things and sat back, waiting to land. When we finally touched down I exited the plane with the other passengers desperate to see my brother. We entered the foyer of the airport and there stood my brother. I couldn't help but run at him. He laughed and hugged me back before taking some of my bags and leading me out to the truck. We then jumped in and headed for home. We chatted about our lives and about how much we missed each other in the last year. Mike explained to me that there had been a big revelation but wouldn't tell me what it was.

Then all of a sudden Michael became quiet almost as if he was deep in thought.

"Mike what's wrong" I said. He sighed and looked at me before returning his gaze to the road once again.

"Teegan let's just say that there has been a big incident with some very dangerous people in that last few months". That made my head sank as where these people threatening to harm my family.

"These people and our family have come to an agreement..."

"Phew!" I breathed seeing that it was likely to mean that my family was out of danger. However Michael's face didn't soften when he told me this.

"But there is a catch" he said lowly

"What is it?" I whispered needing to know if my family was safe.

"We had to make an agreement which we really didn't want to make but had no choice or they would kill us all"

"Mike what was the agreement?"

"They somehow found out that I had another sibling meaning you and demand now that I hand you over to them". My blood ran cold as he was telling me he was going to hand me over as a prize.

"Listen Teegan they have sworn to me that they will not make you do anything you do not wish to do and will take care of you" "You will still get to see us but you won't be living with us"

"Michael this is insane, how could you?" I yelled not believing that I was being given to some people as a treasure.

"Teegan we had no choice, would you rather have come to Santa Carla only to be slaughtered very soon afterwards with us all." That made me realise that Michael was serious, that this was not some sick joke.

"When do I leave"

"Tomorrow night, we are meeting them at a motorcycle shop outside of town". I then rested my head against the window and tried to drift off to sleep while trying to gather my head around such a thing. I eventually fell asleep while Michael drove us home only a home that would not be mine for very long.

When Michael and I finally arrived both mum and Sam where on the couch waiting for me. As I got out of the car they both came and hugged me. However they must have sensed the atmosphere as mum said,

"Mike told you?"

"Yes"

"Listen honey I wish there was another way but these men will look after you and we are only a phone call away"

"I know" I mumbled while Mike carried my stuff inside. Grandpa seemed nowhere to be found but I didn't ask as I didn't feel like dealing with him right now, having been just informed that I was been handed to some guys to keep my family safe. I just ate a quick snack and went to bed as I wasn't hungry.

As I lay there in bed I just hoped that these men where nice and treated me well. Finally I succumbed to sleep wondering what was ahead of me.

I was woken up the next morning by mum knocking on my door saying that breakfast was ready. I got up and dressed and headed down for breakfast. After breakfast and throughout the rest of the day I hung out with Sam reading comic and catching up. Time flew by as before I knew it Mike was standing at my door with the truck keys in his hand. Telling me that it was time to be handed over. I slowly rose and hugged both Sam and my mum who had come into the room only moments before. I then grabbed my stuff and placed it in the truck, climbing in beside Michael to begin a journey I thought I would never take. Michael then pulled out of the drive way and we set of to meet my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

As Michael and I arrived at the store. I couldn't help but feel terrified as I was about to be given as a gift to a bunch of men thanks to Michael. As we were walking around looking at various shop items. Mike noticed my mood. He looked at me with sorrow and pulled me into a corner of the store.

"Listen they said that if I didn't give you over, that they would kill us all and trust me these are not guys you want to mess with". I was horrified as how could someone make a threat like that. I now very much feared for my safety.

"Michael" I hissed, grabbing him as he began to leave "What happens if they hurt me instead?"

"Teegan they won't they promised". I sighed as Michael could be so gullible sometimes.

"Mike of course they said that to make sure they could take me".

"No Teegan trust me they said that I can see you in a few days after you get settled" "Trust me Teegan you are safe but please do everything these boys say just to play it safe". I took a deep breath, hoping he was right. We then walked around the warehouse, looking for cool things for Michael's bike. As we were doing this. Mike suddenly froze looking straight ahead. I followed his eyes to see the back of a short guy with tied back curly blonde hair. However that wasn't what stuck out, it was his awesome coloured motorcycle jacket. The jacket was covered with dozens of coloured patches and tapestries. It was so cool and must have taken ages to make. There was also another striking thing about him. He was even cute from the back and I wondered what he looked like from the front. The boy was inspecting engine parts for his bike.

I was pulled out of staring at him by Michael sighing with his arm wrapped around me.

"Is he one of them?" I whispered. He turned and trying to keep me calm, smiling awkwardly and nodded .

"Let's just get this over with as there's no point in putting it off, It'll just make it harder". I could tell that he meant, harder for him to let me go since we were so tight. He then hugged me and looked straight ahead.

"Marko" he said. The good looking guy, shot up recognizing the voice behind him and slowly turned around to face us.

That's when my heart started jumping as this guy was really attractive. He was taller than me but not by much. He had the greenest eyes I had ever seen that seemed to be staring intensely at me. A sexy, Cheshire Cat spread across his face. I then checked out what he was wearing. Other than his jacket he was wearing a white vest under the jacket along with blue tight jeans and brown boots with cowboy chaps covering them.

"Hi Mikey" he taunted, snickering "My my she is stunning". Mike walked forward stopping in front of him. He still was staring at me.

"Teegan this is the youngest of the guys..."

"errr" Marko snickered "Wrong again Mikey"

"What?"

"I'm not the youngest Paul is, he just looks older" "Anyway hello cutie" "My name is Marko you must be the beautiful Teegan that Michal told us about" "His words did not do you justice as you are so beautiful". I wouldn't help but blush as no one had called me that. He smirked wider and took a hold of my hand, kissing it.

"Come on Mikey and my beautiful Teegan let's go and meet the other guys trust me cutie they will be just as in love with you as I am" he said whispering the last three words in my ear. We then walked along the aisle with Marko holding my hand. As we rounded the corner onto another aisle. There was yet another gorgeous guy.

This guy was 6'1 with long black hair that descended down his shoulders. He was standing at an angle looking at stuff on the shelf. He was dressed in yet another cool jacket except this time it was a black leather jacket with half of it covered in a leopard print. He was also wearing black jeans and black biker boots.

"Dwayne look here" Marko said. The good looking guy by the name of Dwayne turned around to face us and once again a smirk played on his lips when his eyes settled on me.

"Well hey Michael, Is this Teegan?"

"Yeah Dwayne, she a cutie isn't she?"

"She's so fine looking aren't you princess". He then leaned in and softly kissed my forehead. He then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm Dwayne".

"Come on guys, Dwayne are you getting anything?"

"Yeah Teegan"

"Ha-ha no I mean are you buying anything for your bike?"

"Nope"

"Right I'm going to get these" Marko said holding up engine parts "and then we'll take her to meet Paul and David"

"Where are they?" Michael asked holding my hand. Marko smiled along with Dwayne.

"There out in the car". Marko then headed up to pay while Dwayne hugged me close burying his head in my neck. Once Marko had paid he then beckoned for us to follow him. Michael and Dwayne squeezed my hand and followed him.

Once we exited the store I discovered that the sky was pitch black meaning that it was late. We then entered a cobbled stone parking lot. There was only one car parked there. It was parked right in the centre. as we approached it I noticed that it was a sleek, black BMW. I began to get nervous as I was about to meet to other dangerous guys of which one of them was the leader of this biker gang.

As we came up to the front of the car. Both front doors suddenly opened. The first guy to step out was very tall at 6'3 with long blonde that was all over the place but suited him. His hair descended down his shoulders like Dwayne's. This guy had sapphire, deep blue eyes that like the other boys where fixated on me with a look of desire. He was dressed like a rock god and just like Marko and Dwayne, he was gorgeous in his own way. His outfit consisted of a black tuxedo jacket with both tails and gold chains down its sides. Underneath was a black mesh shirt. From there he wore a black belt with a Led Zeppelin belt buckle attached to a pair of pure, white, tight jeans along with a pair of black, sleek boots. He also had a silver bracelet around one of his wrists and a gold watch along with gold rings.

"Teegan this is Paul" "Paul this is the stunning women that Mikey mentioned Teegan". I couldn't help but blush once again as he just like the other boys was so hot.

"Hello my beautiful darling, my name is Paul and you are the most amazing women I have ever laid my eyes on". He stroked my cheek while admiring me.

That's when yet another man exited the car. This man was just as good looking as the other boys. He was about 6'1 with a short mullet of peroxide blonde hair. He had a short beard and the iciest blue eyes. It was these eyes that seemed to hold me captive for a moment. These eyes could frighten the hell out of any man but seemed to contain the emotions of lust and love for me. I quickly snapped out of it and took the chance to look him up and down.

He wore a long, pure black trench coat that descended down to his knees. Underneath he wore a black T-shirt. Followed by a pair of black pants with a black belt and silver belt buckle. Followed by black motorcycle boots. I then noticed he wore a pair of pure black set of leather gloves. He wore a sly, sexy smirk while still looking at me.

"David this is Teegan"

"So this is Teegan well Michael certainly didn't mention how incredibly beautiful she is" David said stroking my cheek with his gloved hand.

"Her name is welsh for beautiful" Michael smiled.

"Well your mother certainly knew how to pick a name didn't she boys".

"Absolutely"

"Paul take Teegan to the car and Marko fetch me the bottle". I quickly hugged Michael before Paul could take me. Paul then wrapped his arms around my waist and guided me to the car with Marko and Dwayne following. Paul then opened the door and bowed.

"My beautiful lady". I slowly got in the car. While Paul climbed in after me and Dwayne climbed in from the opposite side. Making me sit in the middle. Dwayne then pulled down the window and Marko popped his head in.

"Hey Paul pass me the bottle" Paul then leaned forward and grabbed a mysterious red potion bottle from the glove box before handing it to Marko.

"Thanks man". He then brushed a hair behind my ear.

"love you baby girl". He then walked back to David and my brother. I then took my time to look at the car's inside. It had cream coloured seats with chestnut brown and black headboards. A large black steering wheel was in front of the driver's seat with a bunch of buttons around it. Giving me the indication that almost everything in the car could be controlled from the steering wheel. There was a state of the art sound system with Bluetooth as well as controls. The speakers were also state of the art. Along with these there was a sat nave as well as control screen. As I was looking around. Paul and Dwayne chuckled.

"Like what you see Chicken because there is a lot more to come" Paul breathed stroking my hair with his long, soft hands. It was then that I noticed David and Marko approaching the car. They then opened the doors and climbed in the front, before turning to face me.

"You okay my love?" David asked stroking my cheek.

"She's fine just tired from all the madness"

"Awe feel free to sleep babes as we are going to be a long drive"

"Where are we going?" I asked placing my head on Paul's shoulder while Dwayne gently rubbed my back.

"That's a surprise my precious" David said smiling at me through the rear view mirror. I stuck my tongue out at him while the other boys chuckled and he winked back at me. I then settled on Paul's shoulder.

"Do you want to watch a movie baby?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah but how"

"Watch" "David?". David seemed to press a small round button on the steering wheel and the unthinkable happened. The back of the front seats opened and two screens popped out. Dwayne then leaned down and passed me a remote.

I did not expect that. I flicked through the movies and decided to watch Despicable Me. For the rest of the journey Paul and I kept laughing while the other boys just causally chatted. Once the movie ended Paul and I joined in the conversation. I then looked out the window to see that we were far from the streets of Santa Carla and out in the countryside.


	3. Chapter 3

As I looked closer I could see we were headed deep into the Santa Cruz Mountains along Bean Creek. David then turned onto a long, dark road lined with trees.

"We're almost there sweetheart" Marko smiled. David then winked at me through the rear view and stopped the car at a big gate.

The gate was a grand design with black and gold that rested against two large square which only lead me to conclude that there was a more luxury to come. We sailed up a long driveway.

That's when I saw it. Right in front of us was a enormous castle. The castle was enormous with grey stone walls and various towers as well as the main part. I could see some of the castle covered with ivy while some was just stone. All the rooms where lite and there was a huge fountain out the front surrounded by both green grass and wild flowers. It was an incredible site.

"Holy crap" I thought "They live here". The boys all noticed my reaction because they chuckled. David then parked the car and both him and Marko got out. Dwayne then hopped out while Marko opened Paul's door.

"Why thanks midget"

"You know this wasn't for your benefit, you cheeky brat" Marko sneered as Paul exited the car.

"My sweetie" Marko bowed offering me his hand. I took it and exited the car. He then passed me to Dwayne who wrapped an arm around my waist. Marko the turned as quick as a rattle snake, grabbed Paul by his hair and through him back into the back seat of the car before shutting the door and turning to us proudly.

"Well that took care of that". Just like Marko, Paul out of the blue appeared behind him, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down Twisted Sister"

"Okay Shirley Temple". Paul then to Marko's horror dropped him right in the fountain at the front of the castle. He then strolled over and took a hold of my hand.

"Now that's how you sort a real problem". I couldn't help but giggle as this pair where amusing to watch. Marko then stood up from the fountain and if looks could kill I'm pretty sure Paul would be dead.

"You look a little wet there Shirley Temple " Paul laughed. However before Marko could retaliate. David appeared on the castle entrance steps again out of the blue. Which was a little strange. I could see the steps didn't have a speck of ivy. They where pure grey with two stone pillars at the sides.

"Marko, Paul control yourselves" "My darling would you like to accompany me". I slowly took the hand he offered me and we together entered the castle with the boys following. The second I entered the castle I was floored!

The entrance way had a spectacular grand staircase. . There was a grand wooden staircase with red carpet covering the steps. There was a marble floor and a table with yellow lilies in the middle. There was also columns on the ground floor and two lamps on columns at the end of the staircase. I found myself looking at it in awe as both the chocolate brown of the banisters of the stairs and the marble of the floor blended well together. There was also a sparkling chandelier and various painting covering its walls. As well as a final grand stone arch over the staircase itself. My jaw must have dropped to the floor as the boys chuckled.

"I think she likes the castle so far boys" David mused.

"Like it, I love it" I exclaimed while the boys chuckled.

"Right then let's give you a tour off your new home shall we". David then took my hand and guided me to the first room.

The first room was the living room. It was huge with a blazing fire in a limestone, decorated fireplace at the end. The walls where cream with big windows covered with red satin curtains. There was a large, fine, oil painting of a deer over the fireplace with two smaller painting of rabbits on either side. The room was lite by a large, crystal chandelier in the centre of the ceiling. There were three also red couched around the fire with a chestnut coloured coffee table. The floor appeared mircsally to be cream coloured carpet without a speck of dirt. As I got closer to the fireplace I noticed that laying neatly on the coffee table where a box of homemade fine chocolates, a beautifully decorated bottle of wine in an ice holder and five elegant, gothic style wine glasses. "They are for later my love" David breathed down my neck. We then left the and carried on.

The next room we came to was what appeared to be the scullery. With its long, chestnut table and cupboards filled with cooking utensils and serving plates. It had grey walls and a stone floor. Paul then took my hand and lead me into a further room beyond the scullery with the boys following. He lead me into probably the biggest wine cellar I'd ever seen. It had both chestnut cupboards and wine holders. There was a fine white limestone counter with cupboards underneath in the centre of the room. As I walked around the room looking at the various shelves I noticed that incredibly some of these where dated back to the 16th century.

"Chose one for us baby" Dwayne whispered huskily in my ear. I walked around and decided to choose one from the 16th century as I'd heard the longer the wine sits the better it tastes.

"Good choice sweetheart" Marko said, kissing my neck much to my surprise but I just let him too afraid to fight back in case things suddenly turned. David then took the wine from me and Marko lead me to the next room.

He opened a door to reveal a huge, indoor swimming pool. The pool itself looked like one of the Greek baths with white limestone and white pillars all around. There was also mosaic of fish on the pool's floor and various flower mastics along the wall. There was also elegant beds around the pool for relaxing on. It was quite remarkable. As well as a Jacuzzi in one corner. Dwayne then took my hand and lead me to what appeared to be the castle drawing room.

The drawing room had creamy, brown walls with a cream carpet. There was yet another white limestone fireplace with a blazing fire in the middle. There was both cream coloured couches and armchairs. In the middle there was another brown table in the middle with books and a chess board sitting on it. The curtains in the room where gold and looked elegant. I was then once again brought out and headed to yet another room.

This time by David. He lead me across the hall and opened the door to reveal a large dining room. This room was a little different from the others. As for starters it had a red carpet and a dark brown, crested fireplace. In the centre was a large deep brown table with brown chairs with red covered seats. It looked like it could hold a lot of people. The table was lined with fine cutlery and candles in the middle. Around the room hung portraits of women and I wondered briefly who they were or if they were just hung there purely for decoration.

Paul then took my hand and lead me to the next room. This room appeared to be a games room, with a pool table and air hockey table. Located on the end was a chill out area with lounge sofa and chairs. Finally there was a mini bar located in one corner. Filled with shelves of different bottles.

"Do you want a drink cutie" Paul purred playing with a curl of my hair.

"Sure"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"What have you got?"

"We have wine, beer, spirits, minerals"

"I'll have a 7up please"

"Right, boys?"

"Throw us three beers Paul" David mused setting up the pool table.

"You want to play sweetheart" Dwayne said pulling me closer to him.

"Sure but I don't know how" I blushed. The boys all chuckled while Paul brought over the drinks. Gently handing me mine and passing the beers to the guys.

"Well then gorgeous we'll have to teach you won't we" Paul purred sending chills down my spine. So that's how it went for the next hour. The boys showing me and myself attempting to the boys amusement. As we were playing, a phone suddenly rang. Marko went and answered it. He came back over and handed it to me.

"It's for you". I took it and placed it to my ear only to discover it was Sam crying.

"O Sam" I soothed walking away from the guys and taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

"It happened again" "I wish you were here"

"I know buddy I miss you too, it's okay it was just a dream" "Is mum there?"

"Yeah hang on". Sam then passed the phone to mum

"Hey honey"

"Hey mum"

"Sweetie what do you want me to do"

"Listen make Sam the lemon drink, the powder is in the cupboard, then put him back to bed and read him a comic or just talk to him and he should nod off"

"Greats thanks honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about me the guys are taking really good care of me"

"Okay good I'll see you soon love you"

"Love you too bye" I hung up and walked over to the boys, handing the phone back to Marko.

"What's was that about?"

"Sam had another nightmare, you see normally I'm there and when he has a nightmare I would normally be there to comfort him and help him get back to sleep" "But since I'm up here I had to tell my mum how to do it over the phone"

"Awe is he okay?" Marko asked

"He's okay just shaken, it's been going on for over a year now and we don't know how to stop it"

"Maybe he shouldn't watch any scary films in the future" Paul replied

"That's the thing he doesn't watch any scary movies at all ever"

"Strange anyway let's get back to our game" David mused. Our game continued in the end with David winning much to Paul's annoyance.

"Next time you're going down David" Paul hissed while I laughed.

"We'll have to see about that Paul" David smirked "Anyway come on sweetie your tour is far from over". David took my hand while Dwayne took my other and they lead me up the stairs.

That's when I noticed the ceiling of the castle had lavish pictures of astrology while the staircase had little black poster lamps at each corner. The staircase was covered with red carpet which lead down the hallways. Along the hallways where more fine paintings along with white, grand doors with golden patterns and all leading to a different rooms. The hallway also was lined with white, limestone columns.

"Who collects the artwork?" I asked glancing at it as we walked by. All three parties pointed at David who smiled.

"Well it suits the hallways doesn't it my love"

"It does" I replied following David and the boys as they lead me down the hallway. Dwayne then stopped at one of the doors. He squeezed my hand and opened it. As we stepped in I was shocked to see what laid before me.

The room was a home cinema. It was a cream coloured room with wooden panels and shelve full of movies. The shelves where filled with dozens of movies. At the end of the room was a state of the art movie system with huge speakers and a huge screen. The floor was a beige colour which matched seats. There was two large, comfy armchairs and a large sofa in the middle. All off then had drink holder as well as popcorn holders. I was in awe as it was so cool.

"This is awesome" I choked while the boys laughed.

"It only gets better my darling" Marko purred taking my hand and leading me across the hall.

"This is Dwayne's favourite room" Marko mused as he opened it to reveal a large library.

The room contained chestnut, lavishly decorated shelves filled with books. As I wondered around I noticed that the shelves where marked by genre. A grand chandelier stood in the middle. The floor was covered with a finely decorated carpet that looked to be hundreds of years old. In the centre was a large, brown table with chairs around it. There was also a chest nearby. Paul then took hold of my hand and lead me out to yet another room.

This room happened to be a study. The study had brown, coloured shelves lined with books with a large desk in the middle. The carpet was a white decorated one cover a wooden floor. There where various brown chairs around the room as well as a small chandelier. David then took my hand and once again lead me out. He then lead me down to the end of the hallway and in front of another white decorated with gold door. David smiled at me and indicated to me to open the door. I slowly turned the handle and opened it to reveal a incredibly site.

It was a lavishly decorated bedroom. It looks like one out of a Disney princess movie. The walls where beige colour with square columns. There were two square mirrors beside a large, double bed with a crown shaped headboard. The covers where smooth with a mixture of gold and light brown. The curtains where satin beige and smooth, cushion seats beside the window. There was a lavish decorated carpet over a cream one. To the left was a closet and to the right was a bathroom. I walked to take a look. The bathroom looked like one from a hotel suite. It had a Jacuzzi shaped bath in the centre with a shower in one corner. To one side was a limestone counter with a dish in the middle. It also had every feature that a hotel would have. There was a towel carefully folded with small bottles of shampoo and gels carefully placed on the counter. The walls where covered with light brown tiles. Dwayne then took my hand and lead me back into the bedroom. Leading me over to the closet.

"Open it". I opened it to reveal a walk it closet filled with beautiful clothes. I was floored!

"This is all for you my love"

"O my god I don't know how to thank you guys"

"You can thank us by gracing us with your presence" Marko purred in my ear. David then opened another door and beckoned me to follow him. I walked up a flight of stone stairs with the boys behind me to reveal a landing with a balcony. However this time it wasn't the room that caught my attention it was the view. The view was off the Santa Carla mountain range as well as the castle's very own sprawling gardens.

It was breath-taking. I was in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it chicken" Paul purred placing his arm around my waist.

"That's incredible" I whispered.

"It truly is my darling" David said stroking my cheek.

"Santa Carla is over in that direction" Marko said pointing north. They then lead me back inside and down. As we were once again walking down the staircase. Paul took a hold of my hand and lead me into the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

He then lead me over to the table and we sat down while Dwayne and Marko went to get the food and David poured the very wine I'd picked out. I declined since I didn't drink so Dwayne appeared with a 7up for me. The food was then bought out. I was shocked to see that the boys where designing the dinner in a restaurant style by starting off with a starter. The starter was what really surprised me. It was soup presented in a very fancy way. I then noticed that the guys where having soup I just joined in the conversation while eating.

Over dinner I learned a lot about the boys and they learned alot about me. To begin with I learned that David was from Santa Carla, he was a young 21 year old who loved riding his motorcycle and being in charge. He loved being around pretty ladies and hanging out, terrorizing people. He also showed me his tattoos. He had a barbered wire on his left arm, a thorned bristle on his right and finally a bleeding sun on his right shoulder. They were pretty impressive.

The next lost boy I learned about was Dwayne. Dwayne was much like David as in he loved terrorizing people and riding his bike. He was a young 19 year old. He explained to me that he was Cherokee and loved reading and being a lost boy.

Marko was the next boy I found out about. He was the second youngest boy. That wasn't the most shocking thing. I was surprised to find out he was in fact from London. He had come over from here a few years ago with other friends and never left. He loved riding his bike and art. He gave me the indication that he was the creative one.

Finally the last boy I learned about was Paul. Paul turned out to be the youngest at 18. He was the wild, partier of the bunch. Who loved social gathering and partying hard. His favourite thing was to listen to rock music and chill out. He also had three tattoos. The first was a rockstar guitar on his back. He also had a barbared wire with roses on his wrist and finally a music note on his left shoulder.

The next dinner course that these fine mine presented me with was a steak main course with salad on the side and dip. These guys where treating me like a queen. Which was amazing but odd It tasted so good. We continued to talk, learning even more about them.

Finally it was time for dessert and I was optimistic about what they had planned. It was amazing. It had two fine chocolate cake pieces in the middle, topped with raspberries. There was a chocolate saucer in one corner with pieces of curled chocolate on top, a raspberry sorbet and finally thin lines of fine dark chocolate down one side and circles of raspberry sauce at the end. It looked like something from a Michelin star restaurant. We then once again started eating and chatting. Once we were done we cleaned the table and retreated to the living room. As we all sat around the fire, Marko sat against the coffee table and pulled me on his lap much to my surprise to which he just smiled. David then began telling me about the history of the castle.

He explained that the castle itself dates back to the 1600's . His friend Max had purchased it about 20 years ago from an old lady called Widow Johnson and he had bought the castle and land from Max only about three years ago. He explained to me that the castle rested on 100 acres of land including sprawling gardens, woodland and a small lake. There was also a provide dock and old stables . As he was explaining Paul strolled over and sat next to us. He then seemed to grab a chocolate out of the box holding it in front of me.

"Open up baby girl". Seeing no reason not to I did. He carefully placed the chocolate in my mouth before grabbing one for himself. The chocolate was so creamy. It was divine.

"Well someone's enjoying that aren't they" David chuckled. We just continued chatting and before I knew it the sun was staring to rise.

"Come on baby girl" "Bed" Dwayne laughed.

"mmm" I replied fighting to keep my eyes open while laying across Marko's lap. Marko then lifted me up and we all left the room. The boys then carried me up to the bedroom. Marko gently laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead before letting Paul, Dwayne and David do the same. I was too tired to do anything.

"Goodnight be beloved" David whispered before leaving the room.

"Goodnight baby girl" Marko hushed and went to join David.

"Sweet dream Angel" Paul soothed and followed.

"Sleep well my sleeping beauty" "See you tomorrow and we are all just down the hall if you need us, don't be afraid to wake us". Dwayne then kissed my cheek and quietly closed the door behind him. I just lay there and let sleep take me away.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke I was surprised to see that it was dark outside the window.

"I must have slept through the day". I slowly sat up still a little groggy. Before I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in". Just then Paul popped his head around the doorframe. With as usual a sexy smile on his face.

"Well well good evening sleeping beauty". He then came over and picked me up, spinning me around before throwing me back down on the bed and going over to open the curtains. Making me see that it was dark outside.

"Evening, can you believe I slept the day away". He chuckled

"I can because we all did the exact same thing". That surprised me as I thought surely David was a morning person.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's half eight baby girl". Paul then walked over to a dresser with a square mirror but strangely stood to the side instead of in front of the mirror making me wonder. He then motioned for me to sit in the chair. I slowly walked over and did just that. Paul then opened the drawer and took out beautiful comb that looked like the one's in the princess movies. It was silver with fine small patterns etched into it.

"May I" Paul requested indicating with the comb.

"You may" I replied. Paul then began to brush my long brown hair. Yet he never came directly behind me or in front of the mirror.

"Are you not going to stand behind me and in front of the mirror so you can see what you are doing"

"Why would I need to when I can do it fine from where I am precious" Paul purred. I hinted that he was hiding something but just pushed it to the back of my mind. Before long Paul turned me to face him and kissed me with passion making me go into shock but at the same time love it as he was such a good kisser and I already knew I was falling for not just one of these lost boys but four. When we pulled away he grinned and motioned me to follow him. We then made our way over to the walk in closet. Paul opened and pulled me in. While I was looking at clothes to wear. I noticed a thin figure laying back on one of the small couches, starring at me. It didn't take me long to realise that it was Marko.

He was sprawled back, grinning at me.

"Hey pretty girl" "Evening"

"Hey" I reply. Marko then hops up and kisses me passionately making my heart once again jump in my chest..

What do you guys think I shall wear?" I asked looking through some of the clothes.

"Whatever you want babe but remember tonight we're staying here and showing you the grounds"

"Kay". So I decided to wear casual with a colourful T-shirt, a cosy jumper , skinny jeans and colourful sneakers. As I wanted to stay both warm and comfortable. When I came out from getting changed. I walked back out to see yet another lost boy Dwayne laughing with the other boys.

"Hey Chicka" Dwayne said wrapping his arms around my shoulder and kissing me once again making me go mad inside . "You look cute"

"Thanks, where's David?"

"Downstairs, finishing preparing breakfast". That raised my eyebrow as it was night time after all.

"You guys do realise it's late right?"

"yep let's turn the day around and do things we would do in the daytime at night time instead"

"Alright" I just brushed it off and followed the boys out of the room and headed for breakfast.

When I entered the dining room, David was sitting at the top f the table smoking a cigarette. I couldn't help but think he really should stop that as it was very bad for his lungs. I could see that the food was laid down so I sat next to David and Paul sat across from me.

As I took a closer look at the breakfast. The breakfast began with a bowl filled with various fruits from strawberries to mangos. The second course was the fry with hash browns, pudding, rashers among others. There was also a glass of orange juice. I happily sat down to dinner and began eating. Once again the food tasted amazing. The boys happily joined me and we chatted and laughed. Afterwards we quickly tidied up.

"Come with us and we'll show you the castle grounds my love" Marko said looking at me smiling. I took a hold of both his and Paul's hand as it was offered to me. We then left the castle and began our newest adventure. I vaguely wondered if we would see anything since it was pitch black being night time. I was surprised but I could see everything quite clearly due to the darkness but the gardens where well lite with lights. Throughout the grounds there was a wide variety of beautiful plants and flowers. There was also woodland and a lake.

After showing me all the unique gardens we decided to return to the castle as the temperature had suddenly dropped. When we got inside. we headed for the cosy drawing room and sat around the warm fire. While we were sitting around and chatting. Dwayne suddenly left and came back with a tray of glasses filled with blood red wine surrounded by small wine glasses and a 7up for me. Dwayne then pulled out a deck of cards and Marko, Dwayne and I decided to pay card games such as Rummy. Paul then jumped up and like Dwayne disappeared before appearing yet again only this time carrying a box of chocolates. He offered me the box and I picked one out.

"Thanks Paul"

"You're welcome my love" he replied with his playful sexy smirk. He then placed the box on the table and began talking with David while watching us. I ended up winning two out of the three matches much to the boys surprise. Before I knew it the sun was beginning to rise and I was exhausted. The boys and I made our way to bed and turned in for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week we spent all our time at the castle, I learned a lot more about the boys. During the week three of the boys went off to do something they couldn't tell me while one stayed at the castle with me. So on Monday it was David who baby sat me. We spend our time talking and playing various board games to which he won all of them. While on Tuesday Dwayne had me. We both sat up in the library , reading to each other. On Wednesday Marko looked after me. He took me around the grounds on quad bikes. It was also really fun. Thursday came around and Paul baby sat me. We went for a swim and a dip in the Jacuzzi. It was really relaxing as well as the fact that Paul was very funny. On Friday David once a had me while the boys went off. On the weekend we were all around and having fun. As the weeks passed I settled in well with the boys but often missed my family especially Sam since we are so close. Despite the fact that I had been talking to them regularly on the phone. Before I knew it, it was the night of my 17th birthday. I could up and headed downstairs. As I was walking down the staircase, someone placed a blindfold over my eyes. I was relieved when I heard Paul's voice.

"Come with me" he whispered. I complied and Paul lead me into a room. He then slowly removed my blindfold to reveal. My family among the boys!

"O my god" I screamed while being enveloped in a bear hug.

"Happy birthday Sis" Michael said handing me a jewellery box. I opened it to reveal a really pretty charm bracelet with loads of charms hanging from it such as a silver heart.

"Thank you I love it" I said hugging him. My mum then hugged me and handed me a package. Inside was a bunch of really cool markers and a sweet drawing journal with a unique cover.

Next to give me a hug was Sammy before shoving a box in my face. It revealed to be the complete box set of 24. My favourite show.

"Thank you" I squealed hugging him.

David then spun me around to face him and handed me a velvet box.

"Happy birthday my one true love". I took the box and opened it to reveal a stunning sapphire necklace. The necklace was circular with a blue sapphire in the middle and a separate circle of diamonds around the outside.

"It's beautiful" I replied kissing him. Dwayne then stepped forward and handed me a package. I opened it to reveal an amazing hand crafted dream catcher.

It was a large dream catcher with three small ones attached along with feathers. The colours where dark purple and sky baby blue. I absolutely loved and adored it.

"Thanks Dwayne" I said kissing him. Paul then stepped forward and handed me a silver box. I wondered what this contained. I slowly opened the box to reveal a unique handmade pocket knife.

"Since we are not too far from the Murder Capital of the World I decided to get you something practical" As I looked closer at the blade. I noticed it was a folded up knife with the pattern decorated with pictures of wolves. It was amazing.

"Thanks Paul" I said kissing him. Finally Marko stepped up and handed me a present wrapped.

"Here's my gift baby girl". I eagerly took it from him and carefully unwrapped it. The parcel revealed a creative and incredible patch work jacket.

It was a pure black leather jacket covered with a range of patches with all sorts of designs.

"O my gosh I love it" I squealed hugging him as it was a lot like his which I loved.

"You're welcome my darling". We then all sat around the and enjoyed a nice meal, talking and laughing. Before long David and Paul disappeared while Dwayne turned down the lights. That's when both Paul and David returned only this time with a large birthday cake. Then everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. The boys placed the cake in front of me and I blew out the candles wishing that fun like this would never end.

The cake was the image of a wedding cake only with happy birthday writing on it. With white chocolate and dark blue ribbons around each layer. It was remarkable. The boys then proceeded to cut up the cake and passed it out to everyone. We then began to eat the cake. It was creamy chocolate in the centre. After that we headed to the living room and talked for quite a while. Before we realised. Light was starting to arise over the mountains and exhausted. We headed to bed. David and Marko showed my family their rooms before turning in.

My family spend a whole week at the castle with the guys and I. I showed them everything the castle had to offer and we spent our time enjoying it all. The boys even took Michael out on a night out on Thursday while Sam, mum and I stayed home and played board games. Eventually though mum had to return to Santa Carla due to her job and Sam school. Since I graduated last year I could stay. Michael decided to return since he wanted to look for a job and help mum. Still it was hard saying goodbye.

"Sweetie we'll keep in touch and see you soon I promise" mum soothed hugging me. Followed by Michael and Sam.

"I know" I replied holding back tears. They then climbed into mum's truck and drove away. I was pulled and quickly surrounded in a hug.

"It's okay baby, you'll see them soon" Dwayne soothed.

"I know" I whispered. The boys then lead me back into the castle and we headed to bed as the sun was coming up. Over the next few day things continued as normal. One night while Dwayne and I were playing cards. David entered smiling. He and Paul sat down on the couch.

"boys and girl it's all sorted"

"Awesome" Dwayne replied. I was confused not having a clue what they were talking about.

"What's going on?"

"Tomorrow night my love there will be a gala held here" "Us and three other covens hold gala's throughout the year and tomorrow is our turn" "I also have to discuss business with some of them" "It'll be a great night".

"Cool" I smiled as I'm sure it would be fun and interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night I was in my room preparing to put on make-up on in my room when Dwayne and Marko appeared.

"Looking good baby"

"Thanks guys now why are you here"

"We're her to show you your choice of outfits and accessories' for tonight's extravaganza" Dwayne then took my hand and guided me into the closet walking over to one of the drawers. He opened it to reveal three beautiful dresses.

The first one was a long red dress. Wider at the end and thinner at the top. It didn't have straps but a zip at the back. The top of the dress had a white cover pattern while the bottom had small patches of white that looked like snowflakes.

The second dress was also long. It was a blue dress with a white design throughout. It was like a princess dress.

The final and third dress was a long purple dress with one strap across the shoulder. It was a thinner dress then any of the others with two lines of purple ribbon in the middle. I was awe struck as they were all so beautiful. I decided to go for the blue one as it was just so pretty.

"This one". Both boys smiled and kissed me. Marko then took my hand and lead me over to a another closet. He opened it to reveal an incredible collection of fine jewellery. It had everything from necklaces to bracelets. The necklaces ranged from single chain to double. From diamond to sapphires. From big too small.

The bracelets ranged from single charm bracelets to double. Ranging from rubies to amethyst as well as charm.

I decided to chose a beautiful sapphire necklace, ring and bracelet.

I then took down the dress and took a closer look at it.

The dress was a long blue dress made of taffeta with spaghetti straps and a V line. The bodice is covered with silver appliqués. It was truly stunning and must have cost a fortune.

"Now baby before you think of getting changed since there is still a few hours Paul and David want to know if you want to accompany them to select the wine for tonight"

"Is there enough time"

"Sure as the bash doesn't start until at least half eleven if not twelve and the wine place is only half an hour away"

"Alright"

"Right so just wear something causal and meet that pair down in the front hall in a few minutes".

"Grand". So I just threw on some jeans and a T-shirt with some sneakers and headed down to the front.

"Hey babe ready"

"Yeah"

"Right so let's go my love" David said kissing me and leading us out to the garage where an array of collectible cars and motorcycles rested. David lead us over to a silver, sleek Lamborghini. I eagerly climbed in the back while both boys climbed in the front. We headed off and while we were driving we talked about the party. The boys made it clear to me that I was theirs and no one else so I was to ignore any advances from any other parties at the party. I agreed as I already had the attention of the four hottest bikers and bachelors on earth.

We then turned off the road and came to a steel black gate with a H and S intertwined in the design. The gates then opened as if the person knew we were there and we sailed up a tidy driveway lined with lights. David then parked the car and turned to me.

"Here we are precious". We then exited the car and made our way inside with me holding Paul hand.

The winery entrance hall had a seating area with grey couches and a fire along with a coffee table with a bottle of wine and glasses as well as a fireplace with a blazing fire in it. Along with a front desk where a skinny brown haired women sat working. There was also a few tables and chairs set around all with wine glasses no doubt for couples to sit and taste different wines. There where large windows looking out of the wines fields and forests surrounding the winery. David walked up to the desk and leaned over to talk to the lady. I noticed the women lean closer and attempt to flirt with David causing my blood to get hot to which Paul must have noticed as he chuckled darkly,

"Oooo is our little girl getting jealous"

"Shut up" I hissed letting go of Paul's hand and walking over to David wrapping my arm around his waist. David looked at me amused having no doubt figured out that I was seething jealously.

"Tell Hank that we have arrived"

"Yes sir" she said overly nice glaring at me. David then chuckled and lead us back over to where Paul was seated on one of the couches. David then sat down and pulled me on his lap.

"Is my precious jealous" he smirked

"No" I replied blushing

"O yeah then how come you where so possessive when the little desk lady started chatting with David"

"Hey Paul she wasn't chatting, she was flirting and little miss desk lady needed to be put in her place and learn quickly to keep her hands off one of my men" I growled while they laughed.

"Awe princess don't worry you are the only one that had caught my eye" David mused. It was then that another smooth voice mused from behind us.

"Good evening David, Paul and little princess"

We turned around to see a tall man wearing a black suit with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Good evening Hank" David said shaking his hand as he stood in front of us.

"I understand your here for wine tonight right?"

"Right for tonight's banquet"

"Alright I have managed to pick out four wines for your specifics that you gave me over the phone"

"Great"

"Now before we get down to it" "Who is this little princess?". I noticed both David and Paul smile as if they were about to show off a big trophy.

"This is Teegan she's our little princess and the love of our lives"

"So she's your mate then"

"Yes without a doubt" Paul said sincerely.

"MATE!" "What do they mean"

"How does Marko and Dwayne take to her"

"They are the same like us" "Look at her she is so beautiful" David soothed kissing me as Paul kissed my neck.

"Whoa alright" Hank laughed "Come on let's get down to work as you don't have long here". As we followed Hank down into another room where loads of wine bottles were placed on holders. I couldn't help but think about what David had said.

"What did they mean by mate, that's not a normal human term". I decided to focus on what was happening and ask them about it later. As we settled in the room I could see a lime stone table like the one back at the castle. Laid neatly on the table where four clear wine glasses and four distinctive, different bottle of wine.

"Right this one is from 1965 from the south of France" Hank poured the wine into two wine glasses and Paul and David took a taste. I just leaned against Paul.

"It's not bad" David mused

"Well this one is from 1578 and also from the south of France". The boys then tried that wine.

"I prefer this one to the first" Paul said

"Same"

"Right so the first one is off the market" "This one is from 1969 and is from the North of Spain". He poured the wine and both boys smiled.

"I like it"

"So do I"

"Right that's the one"

"You sure David"

"We're sure"

"Alright well I'll have that sent to your castle straight away"

"Great". We then returned to the main front desk and David paid for the wine. We then returned to the car and headed for home. When we got back I headed upstairs to get ready. I then decided to wear the blue dress. Once I had put it on I called for the boys to help zip it up. Marko came and stood behind me, zipping up the dress before kissing my neck. I twirled around before things could get out of hands to face a very handsome Marko wearing a very expensive suit.

"Wow someone looks dashing"

"Only for you sweetheart and you look stunning". Marko then handed me a pair of white gloves.

"What's this?"

"A little something from me"

"Awe thank you Marko " I said putting them on and following him out to join the others. When we got to the bottom of the staircase I was happily greeted by three other very smart looking men waiting for us. All eyes widened when they saw me. David then took my hand while Dwayne took the other.

"You look so beautiful my love" David purred "Doesn't she boys?"

"She does, absolutely stunning" Paul whispered behind me. I was then lead by the boys down a limestone hall with columns on either side. At the end was a limestone staircase which lead to a brown set of double door. I figured the ballroom where the gala was being held was behind this very door. David then opened the door to reveal an amazing site.

The ballroom was large with a unique painting of angels in the sky on the ceiling. It had two large balconies on either side with blue ribbons hanging from them. The room was lite by an elegant chandelier in its centre and small wall lamps around the room. There was six large windows looking out on the lake and castle grounds as well as a half window over two white double doors . The floor was covered with a cream, spotless carpet. The wall was also decorated with gold patterns. The room floor was covered with tables and chairs. The tables where covered with a white cloth with fine cutler and plates on top. The centre piece was a small tree with little gold apples.

The chairs where made of blue satin surrounded by a gold coloured frame. It was all a stunning arrangement. Before we entered the room. I overheard an announcer saying,

"Ladies and Gentlemen please all rise for the hosts of tonight's gala David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul accompanied by a very special lady Teegan. They all rised and began clapping as David guided us to our seats right in the centre of the room. He then pulled out a chair and I sat next to him and Paul. I then took a look at the menu while the waiters asked what wine we would like. I refused and asked for a 7up. The menu itself was laid in a delicate card with fine black writing complete with a black ribbon. It was really pretty.

I then looked closer and discovered that the starter was asparagus soup accompanied by a white roll. It sounded divine. The second course was roast beef accompanied by potatoes and an arrangement of various vegetables. Finally the third course was a fruit pot topped with cream and fruit.

The first course was then distributed and it no surprisingly looked amazing. It was a nice green colour with a flower pattern made of cream in the middle. Their where also small bread rolls with butter beside them to accompany the soup. The soup tasted divine the minute it entered my mouth. Of courses between courses Dwayne and Marko thought it would be a brilliant time to show me off so they started introducing me to all the guests at the other tables. While Paul and David stood back with amusement. Thankfully everyone was very nice and I enjoyed it. Once the second course was coming Dwayne and Marko guided me back to David's side and took their seats. The waiter then placed the second course in front of me.

The plates in front of me had thin slices of roast beef with potatoes and an array of vegetables. All complete with gravy. It looked scrumptious so I wasted no time in digging in. It asked really nice with the different contrasts on the smooth vegetables to the crustiness of the roast potatoes. Various guests kept coming up and talking to the boys. After the second course there was once again a break until the next course came. During this some of the people including David stood up and made speeches. Which was interesting. Finally my favourite course arrived with was the dessert.

The dessert was fruit cheesecake in a glass topped with cream and pieces of fruit as well as nuts and two mint leaves for decoration. Marko the placed a spoon into his and offered it to me from across the table I took it and it tasted so fruity and creamy. I then did the same with mine to him to which he complied. This was how our dessert spree continued between the pair of us. Once all the courses the waiters began to give out tea and coffee along with biscuits. I declined the teas and coffees but settled on the biscuits.

After that people began to slowly leave. Before long everyone other then the waiters. the boys and I had left. We then made our way up to the bedrooms as it was getting to dawn and we were all tired. David helps me take off my dress before leaving me to do my own thing and heading to bed. I then took all my make-up off and washed my face in the bathroom before walking out and seeing both Marko and Paul lying upside down on my bed.

**Authors Note: There is going to be a very heated lemon between Teegan and these two fine boys in the next chapter so if you don't wish to read then just pass it. You have been warned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: This chapter deals with a very steamy lemon like I mentioned in the previous so if you don't wish to read just pass but you have been WARNED!**

"Hey gorgeous" Marko laughed.

"What are you too doing?" I laughed.

"Trying to see those cute white panties" Paul laughed causing me to blush. I then decided to get him back for his sneaky little comment by jumping on top of him and pushing him off the bed. Before joining Marko who laughed. Just then I was yanked from the bed and onto someone's lap with my butt in the air. The person then smacked me on the butt as if they where spacking me. I turned to see Paul smirking darkly back at me.

"That's for pulling me off the bed cutie"

"You deserved it" I smiled cheekily back.

"Ooooo" Marko laughed before Paul tried to turn me around but I wouldn't let him. He was really strong. Instead of spacking me he laid me on the carpet and began to tickle me.

"...Stop...St...op" I squeaked laughing

"Oh no you this is for you being a cheeky to your master"

"St...op..."

"Say Paul is the sexist man you've ever seen"

"Never" I said boldly. He then smirked and I knew I was in for it. He then began tickling me with avengnge.

"Ok...ay P...au..l...You are the...sex...ist ma...n...I...ha...ve...ever...see..n" It was then that his eyes turned darker and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. He then crashed his lips into mine. I kissed back. I then felt Paul place me on someone else's lap. The person then began kissing my neck, sucking it causing me to moan. I then felt Paul place his hand in my pyjamas, rubbing me through my panties. I moaned as it felt so good while both boys chuckled. Marko then lifted my top off and began rubbing my breasts causing me to growl. I felt myself becoming wetter.

"That's it baby cum for me" Paul purred which caused me to let go.

"That's it baby" Marko breathed kissing my breasts. I then felt Paul remove my pants and panties before removing his own.

"Babe you're going to love this" Marko smirked. I then remembered that this was the first time I had ever done something like this. I began to get nervous.

"What's wrong sweetie" Marko soothed

"I have never done this" I admitted embarrassed. They both chuckled.

"Don't worry babe Paul's going to rock your first time" "He'll go slow"

"Okay" I said as I knew I completely loved these men and trusted them.

"You ready baby"

"Yes. Paul then smiled and thrust into me making me groan as it hurt. While Marko continued kissing my breasts. He then stopped to let me get used to it before pulling out and pushing back in. It didn't take long for me to become used to it. I found myself grabbing Paul and kissing him passionately hoping he'll go faster.

"She wants you to go faster Paul, pound her hard". Paul then through his head back and pounded into me quicker. Causing me to moan loud.

"Fuck Marko she's close, come on baby let go" Paul purred causing me once again to let go.

"Awe yes babe" Marko moaned. Paul soon came after me, breathing hard. We laid there for a while before Marko whispered darkly in my ear.

"My turn". He then spun me around so my ass was facing Paul's before entering me with speed pushing me up and down on top of him. I couldn't help but cry out as it felt amazing causing Marko to pick up pace. Paul meanwhile was sucking my sweet spot, heightening my senses. It wasn't long before I could feel my stomach tighten.

"Come on babe cum for me" Marko chuckle. I decided to test Marko this time and held my ground. I noticed Marko's smirk darken and he suddenly pounded into me multiple times. I couldn't help but let go causing him to follow. We then all collapsed next to each other exhausted. They both then picked me up and tucked me in before climbing in next to me, cuddling close.


	9. Chapter 9

When awoke the next night my thighs hurt. Both boys where still asleep so I got up and had a nice warm shower. When I stepped out of the shower and brushed my hair in the mirror. I then began to remember the incident at the winery yesterday so I decided to look in the castle library for more insight. It was then that someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned to see David smiling back at me.

"Good evening my love, come on we have to show you something". I then began leaving the bathroom before David grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Come to my room later" I blushed, nodded and left to get dressed and get the boys up. David then walked out and I discovered the bed was empty. I decided that I would look in the library before I followed David's request. I then just got changed. I just went with comfortable as they didn't say that we were going anywhere fancy. I then went downstairs to the dining room where the boys all sat. We then ate breakfast and chatted. Both Marko and Paul where more happy then normal probably due to last night's incident. Afterwards we headed out. Around the front we came across four large quad bikes.

They all hopped on and waited for me to choose who to ride with. I decided to go on Dwayne's black one. He helped me on, I wrapped my arms around his waist and we took off. Before long we pulled up at a brown country gate surrounded by woodland. Marko then opened the gates and we sped through. The sides where once again lite with garden lights so I could see the outlines of bare fields.

When then came to an incredible site. A stable barn. For anyone who knows the real me knows adore horses. Having ridden since I was two and only just got my own horse Mac or Celtic Dream a year prior. Luckily since my grand dad had a lot of land we could afford to still keep him after my dad left us. Mum promised me at my birthday that he would be arriving in the next few weeks. I wondered if the boys knew about my passion. David then lead us into the barn and I saw a row of beautiful horses staring back at us, ears pricked. As I walked down the aisle David stopped at the last stable.

"Recognize someone" he motioned pointing at the stable while the boys and I looked confused. That's when my best friend and partner popped his cute horsy head over the door, ears pricked. My heart burst with joy as I had missed him like hell.

"O my god thank you"

"David where did he come from, is he one of ours?" Paul asked

"No he belongs to this little lady" David said hugging me back.

"Wait he's yours?" Dwayne asked

"Yep since my birthday last year but I was there the night he was born and wanted him since then" I said hugging my beautiful gelding.

"He a looker" Marko mused

"and a jumper he's out of Plot Blue and Dragonfly"

"Really?" David mused realising who Plot Blue is.

"What is he a national champion?" Paul laughed . I placed my head in my hands as he had no clue who Plot Blue is.

"No Paul Plot Blue is an international Champion having won more than ninety percent of the classes he was in" "Only twelve foals are born from him every year because they are very strict who they breed him too" "and my boy is one of them" "He won the biggest equestrian competition a year ago besides the Olympic games, the world cup"

"Whoa" "How did you get him"

"Bought him from my instructor after countless months of begging". This caused all the boys to laugh.

"Alright we're let's get our horses ready boys and girl". So all the boys went to different stables. I then discovered much to my delight that all my tack and equipment was neatly placed in a locker beside the stables.

So using my grooming kit I gave Mac a brush before grabbing my tack. I loved my tack. My saddle was deep brown with a stainless steel stirrups along both sides underneath I had a white cloth. My bridle was the same with a flash band included. It all suited Mac perfectly. I then put on his boots before grabbing my riding gear. I decided to get changed in Mac's stall knowing he'd shadow me from a certain bunch of men. Once I was done I placed my other cloths in the tack box. I then went to see the guys.

David was in the stall across from me with a chestnut mare with a blaze who niggered when she saw me.

"Awe what her name?"

"Gold Digger or Sally" "She's a nine year old Dutch Warmblood"

"Nice" I said heading to Paul who was standing beside a black gelding.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey awe what's his name?"

"Bon Jovi". I had to laugh as that was defiantly the kind of name Paul would give a horse.

"He's a stunner" "What breed is he?" Paul looked at me blankly.

"Hang on a sec" "David what breed is Bon Jovi?"

"A Dutch warmblood Paul"

"Right Dutch Warmblood"

"You aren't very familiar with horses are you"

"All right you got me. nope more with bikes"

"Have you ever been up on a horse"

"A...no". I raised my eyebrows as a Dutch Warmblood is not a breed for a beginner.

"David are you sure it's safe putting Paul up on a Warmblood when he has just confessed to me that he has never ridden"

"He'll live"

"Yeah babe if I can ride a bike I'm pretty sure I can ride a horse" Paul said with the typical teenage boy I can conquer anything attitude.

"A word to the wise riding a bike and riding a horse are two completely different things Paul"

"Don't worry about me I'll surprise you"

"I hope so" I thought as I left Paul and headed to the stable where Dwayne was taking care of a paint horse.

"Awe Dwayne what's her name?"

"Ayita it means Cherokee for First To Dance"

"Awe she's beautiful"

"Thanks" I then left Dwayne and headed to Marko who just happened to be in the next stall to Mac with a stunning, shiny black thoroughbred.

"Wow what's his name?"

"Thunder" "He a thoroughbred"

"Nice". Mac then nickered at me ordering me to give him attention. I then patted him and put on my helmet, body protector and gloves. Of course the boys being the pure dare devils didn't put on a helmet. I was about to argue with them until I realised it was no use. As the guys lead the horses from their stalls. Mac and I followed. They lead us to a mega sized indoor arena. These boys had everything so much so that I wondered where they got all the money from. I decided to ask David later and focused on the task at hand. I then mounted up and began walking around the arena to warm him up. The others then did the same. After a while David and Marko started jumping. Before it was Paul's go. He brought the horse up to the fence and the horse flew knocking Paul out of the saddle as he had no idea what he was doing. He hit the ground and surprisingly burst out laughing while Bon Jovi took off. He didn't seem to be hurt as he stood up which was strange. Luckily Dwayne caught before he could run Paul over.

"You alright Paul?" I asked stopping beside him.

"He's fine aren't you Paul?" David said

"Yeah" Paul said laughing

"No more jumping for you tonight"

"Agreed" Paul laughed brushing himself off "How the hell do you do that and stay on?"

"There's a method" "Teegan will show you now as I want to see this horse jump". I smiled and went back out to the track, cantering on.

"Teegan jump the grid for the crack" Marko said halting beside David.

I looked at the grid and could see there was one stride between the first two fences, two strides from fence two to three and three strides from fence three to four which wasn't a problem for Mac and I. So I headed for it and flew it.

"Wow he does have a mighty jump, here get down and jump Bon Jovi to show Paul here". I quickly jumped off Mac, handed him to Paul and jumped up on Bon Jovi. I then headed out on the track and could feel every pull in Bon Jovi's muscles telling me that he was one hell of a jumper. As I trotted him I discovered he had a really smooth gait making my job easier as well as being very forward going. I then cantered him on and headed once again for the grid. Once we reached it he pulled his front legs into the air and sprang off from his back, barley touching the arena between the fences. We cleared it and I trotted back to the guys.

"Well"

"Paul you have one hell of a good jumper on your hands"

"Do I" Paul smirked amused but not knowing what I was talking about

"Yeah"

"Do you mind if I hop up on Mac?" David mused

"No go ahead". David then jumped off and handed Sally to Dwayne before hopping up on Mac. I just hoped Mac didn't decide that this was the time to act the maggot but as I watched David trot him around I knew he was being a good boy. David then headed once again for the grid and Mac cleared it by miles.

"He does have a tremendous jump on him" David said jumping off him and lifting me back up on him. We then spent the rest of the time jumping while Paul just watched. David then threw up a fence 1 metre 20 in height.

"Are you able for this or will I put it down for you?"

"No leave it" I said back confidently as we had cleared this height many times before.

"Alright". So once David had moved Mac and I jumped like it was a breeze.

"Woo" Paul whistled "Is there anything that horse can't jump?"

"Nope he'll jump anything you put in his way". We then walked the horses off and began putting them back in their stalls. I then put on Mac's cosy blue stripy stable rug before setting to work on his dinner. I put in his course mix, an apple to keep his teeth clean, sugar beet and last his hoof supplement, digestive supplement and coat supplement.

"Is that horse having a four course meal" Paul's voice came behind me laughing .

"Yep pretty much". Mac then began getting impatient and pawing at the ground.

"Oi shut up" I hissed at him. I then served up his four course dinner and left him to eat his meal in peace. Once all the horses had been sorted the boys and I headed back to the castle. I then remembered what I had set out to do before we went to the stables so I hit the library. I wasn't sure where to start so just began looking in the nonfiction aisle. As I was searching I suddenly came across a very old jewelled book.

The book was at least a couple of centuries old with a very pretty jewelled cover. A layer of what looked like gold sheet covered by an assortment of fine jewel like emeralds all over it. I opened it to discovery it was a book based on vampires and vampirism as well as all things connected to the folklore.

"Strange" I thought. As I scanned the contents page I discovered a chapter on vampire mates.

"Let's see what this says" I muttered "Page 354". I turned to page 354 and began reading, interested to see what it read. The page was neatly written in very fine handwriting. It read

When a vampire find its own mate, it is for all eternity. He will never look at another female in that way again. A vampire will know when he has found his mate as once he sets eyes on her. He will feel a warm sensation run through his system unlike anything he has ever felt. He will straight away want to submit to his mate in every way possible. Her scent to him will be like nothing he has ever come across before. This scent is unique to every vampire. it will intoxicate him to the fullest. A vampire can smell his mate's scent from well over a hundred miles away. Once the vampire has found his mate. He will never give up making his mate fall for him. Providing the female is another vampire, a courtship like this has been documented to last hundreds of years. If the female is human, the courtship has been noted to last the whole of the human's lifespan. There is supposed to be only one mate out there for every vampire, however in the past cases have surfaced that two vampires if not more have ended up having the same mate. This scenario is very rare but possible giving recent accounts. In most of these cases the two or more vampires will fight to the death to lay claim on their mate yet in some cases the vampires will come to an agreement in order to share their mate. A vampire claims his mate by using a method known as marking. Where the vampire will make a bite mark on his mates neck normally followed by mating with her soon afterwards. Humans cannot see this mark even up close but to other vampires they can see this mark from a hundred miles away. Vampires are very protective and possessive of their mates and are most often the dominant ones in the relationship. They tend to treat their mates with a hundred times the amount of love and cherish that any human has ever shown their soulmates throughout history. They will to anything for them. Finally once the human gets comfy with her mate. she will allow him and only him alone to change her. In some cases if the vampire mates with a human mate. The human is likely to become pregnant resulting in a half human, half vampire hybrid known as a Delphi. More about Delphi on the next chapter.

The page ended there and sent my heart racing.

"Could the boys really be vampires". My mind raced through all the things the boys had said and done for me since I had met them. However the logic and sensible side of my brain spoke up,

"Teegan come on now, don't be ridiculous" "Vampires don't exist". Yet the other side of my brain couldn't help but think about the possibility. I was about to read on when I heard Dwayne's voice,

"Teegan where are you, David's looking for you". I quickly shoved the book back in its place and hurried out of the aisle and crashed into Dwayne.

"Hey sweetie where were you"

"O just in the aisle looking for a book to read"

"O anyway David's requested for presence in his chamber so you better go" "As he is not a man to keep waiting"

"You're right I better go" I said playing innocent

"You okay?"

"Yeah just need to go to David before he becomes upset you know"

"Alright have fun". I then scurried out of the room and up to David's.

**Author's Note: this next chapter will deal with a heated lemon between David and Teegan so if you don't wish to read just pass. Once again you have been warned. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: This chapter will deal with Teegan and David. So if you don't wish to read just pass on. Enjoy and you have been warned.**

When I entered I couldn't see him anywhere. The room was as big as mine with a bathroom and walk in closet on one side of the room and a flat screen TV on the back wall. The carpet was grey with beige coloured walls. There were two large window doors that lead out on to a balcony and a king sized bed with large bed side tables on both sides. Finally there was a small chandelier in the centre.

"Welcome my love" a soft velvet voice came from behind me. I looked to see David resting like a statue against one of the walls. How did he do that as he certainly wasn't there before.

"Hi"

"Come here" he purred looking at me with lust filling his eyes. I then began to feel wet as he was just so gorgeous. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air growling softly. Before I knew it I knew it I was against the far wall with David kissing me passionately. It felt amazing. he then moved to my neck and nibbled it softly causing me to moan. I could feel him rip off my top and jeans but didn't care. My breathing was ragged as he kissed my breasts causing me to become more wet. I could feel him smirk against me and I needed him.

"David please" I moaned . He then weaved his way into my panties, sticking his fingers into me causing me to moan.

"Oh god" I panted. He kept pushing into me.

"Fuck my love you smell divine". He then lowered his mouth and began to use his tongue. Spasms of pleasure hit me and I cried out.

"I going to make you scream". He then removed his jeans and pounded into me causing me to yelp by surprise while he laughed. He wasted no time in picking up the pace making my cry out as it was incredible. I could feel myself become tighter.

"Scream my name my love" he taunted growling like an animal. I tried to resist but he only pounded into me harder making my melt.

"David" I screamed as I released.

"I'm going to make you cum for me" he growled to himself pounding into me. It wasn't long before I let go while he did the same collapsing on the bed with me in his arms. I then ended up falling asleep next to David.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This chapter has a new twist added to the story. Enjoy**

When I awoke up the next night I wasn't lying next to David but in Paul's arms beside the fire. With the guys laughing and talking all around me. It was at that very moment the doorbell rang. Paul helped me sit up while Dwayne and David went to answer it.

"Who would be calling at this god for saken hour?" I wondered. The boys then came back into the living room with a very shaken Michael. I knew immediately that something was very wrong. Michael sat down on the couch with Marko and David on either side of him.

"Michael buddy what's wrong?" David asked. Michael then lifted his head from his hands and looked directly at me before saying words that I hoped I wouldn't hear for a very long time.

"He's been released".

My blood ran completely cold and I could feel the colour drain from my face. I could feel my breathing increase rapidly as the thought of him coming for me and harming me and my family was just so hard and real now.

"No" I croaked desperately hoping Mike was lying.

"I'm afraid not Teegan" "Michelle rang mum this morning warning her that he had been released from prison and that she couldn't seem to find him after he left the prison" "Making me think that he has most likely left Phoenix and is most likely looking for you". My blood turned ice cold as I knew at that moment that he was no doubt looking for me and this time he no longer was looking to win me back he was looking for revenge. I just placed my head in my hands and began crying as the thought of him hurting me was one thing but the thought of him harming my family including the boys was just so awful.

"Michael what the hell is going on?" Dwayne snarled placing me on his lap as Marko cuddled against me. The boys all looked at Michael waiting for answers. Michael sighed and began to explain,

"Six years ago Teegan began going out with a guy by the name of Matt in her class" "In the beginning it was great, he was very supportive and attentive to her so we saw no problems with the relationship" "Then about a year and a half I began to notice that he was getting very possessive and controlling with my sister" "Like he would always watch her even when with us and walk in front of her" "Then one day when I came home to find Teegan curled up in a ball, sobbing" "She told me that he had been very controlling and even started beating her" Michael began to cry as David placed his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him "She presented me with a whole bunch of cuts and bruises" "So we took her to the hospital only to find out he had tried to rape her and when she refused he beat her so bad that she had a broken jaw, arm among up injuries" "I immediately asked her to leave him but she was so afraid that she couldn't" "Eventually a few months later my amazing sister stood up and told him to fuck off with us behind her so he didn't try anything" "As expected he crashed to the floor and begged for her to take him back" "But she turned and walked out" "About a week later we started to notice him showing up wherever Teegan was" "He was stalking her" "He would wait below her bedroom window every night and follow us everywhere, sending her threatening letters stating that if she didn't get back with him, he was going to hurt us all" "For six months I watched my sister go from this bubbly, positive, perky, friendly, robust girl to this recluse, frightened, jumpy, timid girl that I didn't even know" "Literally every movement she would hear at night she would jump" "I got to the point that she lost 20 stone in the span of three months and was throwing up she was so scared". Michael then broke down as I knew what he was about to say next.

"We went to the police countless amount of times showing them the letters and explaining to them about what had been going on and each time they shut the door in our faces and said they couldn't do anything" "Then...on the 23rd of March, three years ago Teegan didn't come home" "I... had been with Sam at football practice when mum rang me asking if Teegan was with me and my blood immediately went cold" "I told my mum I hadn't seen her and we called the police" "Sam and I left football practice and went searching" He broke down crying, "That's when Sam made a discovery that no eleven year old should ever make... he found Teegan down on the bank of a river near our house covered in blood and barley breathing" "I immediately lifted her up and bolted back home" "We got her in the car and bolted to the hospital" "I found myself doing the unthinkable bursting into the ER with my sister's nearly lifeless body in my arms" "They immediately took her and determined she had been stabbed three times and had blunt force trauma to her head as well as she was suffering from hypothermia" "They rushed her into surgery since she had internal bleeding and so we waited for hours" "Finally the doctor came out and the first thing he said was that if I hadn't gone with my instinct to take Teegan to the hospital rather than waiting for the ambulance that she would have died" "He then told us that she was critical and in a coma due to the trauma suffered to her head" "The next thing I knew I was in a hospital room looking at my own sister hooked up to a bunch of machines not knowing if she would ever open her eyes again" "For four long days we stood by her bedside not knowing if one she would open her eyes and two if there was brain damage" "Finally on the 29th of March she did and by some miracle according to the doctors she was not brain damaged" "That was the best day of my life" "In the aftermath Matt got arrested and was sentenced to eight years but now as you have heard he has been released and I know for a fact he will not let this go" "He's coming after her and it is only a matter of time before he finds her" "We have to do something". As I looked at the boys faces I could see anger fuelling their eyes. David patted Michael on the back before coming over and kissing me.

"I have a plan, the boys and I have a house up in Tornado we'll leave tomorrow night and she'll be safe" "Will you and your family be okay?"

"Yeah except I was wondering would you mind taking Sam with you as he is not coping well"

"Of course, can you drop him up before tomorrow night"

"Yeah" Michael then came over and hugged me as I hugged him back hoping he would be safe. He then left to get Sam ready. While the boys and I once again settled around.

"Baby he is not going to touch you" Marko soothed as I laid my head on his lap trying to relax.

"Dam right he isn't or I rip his balls off" Paul snarled. Before I knew it was getting close to dawn so we headed to bed. I decided to sleep with Dwayne as I knew I wouldn't sleep without knowing someone was watching over me.

The next time I woke I noticed Paul packing all my clothes and shoes into travel bags while Dwayne cradled me. I then realised that who would take care of Mac and the other horses.

"Guys who will look after the horses while we are gone?" They both chuckled.

"Don't worry baby girl" "That's all been taken care of David had hired a groom"

"Okay". The boys then carried my bags down to the lobby where all theirs where. I then remembered the book in the library so I ran into the library and over to the shelf where the book lay. I carefully picked it out and walked downstairs, burying it underneath my clothes before the boys could notice. We then ate a quick breakfast before the doorbell rang. Paul then cautiously went to answer it before emerging with Sam and Michael. I ran to hug my brother as I hadn't seen him since the birthday bash. Michael then spoke to David before hugging both off us.

"Be careful Mike" we said

"I will you too and Sam listen to David and the boys"

"I will"

"Okay" he then began to head for the door

"Wait Mike where are you and Mum staying"

"We're staying in Aunty Carol's in New Jersey" "You ring me day or night for anything"

"Tell mum I love her"

"I will, be good". Michael then left and Marko hugged me before grabbing Sam in a playful headlock.

"Come on you pair we want to show you something". The boys then lead us out the back and through a brown door.

The site that greeted us was awesome. It was a huge garage with a astonishing collection of motorcycles to one side and a incredible collection of classic cars on the other including the BMW that the boys had first met me in. Both Sam and I where floored.

"This is so cool" Sam shouted looking at all the cars and bikes while the boys laughed

. "Pick a car to use for this trip". We walked around discussing for a bit while the boys looked in amusement. Both Sam and I decided on the sleek, black, classic Mercedes as we both had always loved this car and badly wanted one.

"Good choice girls and boys" David clapped. We then all piled our gear into the boot. David then turned to me.

"Now babe due to the amount of us" "We can't all go as well as the fact one of us needs to lock up here so Paul has agreed to stay behind and he will join us next week". I couldn't help but feel sad as I had yet to be separated from my boys and loved them all so much plus the thought of Paul being on his own when Matt was loose made me more scared for his safety. I couldn't help but begin to cry.

"Awe pet hey he'll be fine and it's only for a week" Mark hummed. he then stepped back and moved so Paul was in front of me. I couldn't help but bolt into his arms with tears running down my face.

"Awe babe shh" "There's no need to worry I'll be fine" "Matt can't hurt me" "Shh I'll be with you

guys before you know it and you'll be back in my arms soon".

"Okay" I said sniffling. Paul then leaned in and kissed me passionately. Before guiding me to the Mercedes and helping me in beside Marko. He then leaned in through the window and whispered.

"Soon my love" . The garage doors then opened, unleashing a starry sky and David sped off. As I looked back at Paul he waved and I hoped I that would not be the last time I would see him.


	12. Chapter 12

I had no idea how long the journey was. We spent nights driving and days sleeping in hotels along the way. I still couldn't feel worried for myself and my families safety especially Paul as he wasn't with us. We spend the journeys watching movies and talking. Eventually we arrived at a large gate up the mountains.

The gate was long and black with stone walls on either side and a long driveway on the other side. Since it was all covered in stone I couldn't tell where the stone driveway met the grass. David then opened the gate and we sped through and up to a mansion sized log cabin.

The house was huge with a balcony looking out on the second floor. It was so brightly lite by all the lights and had a waterfall attached to a pool at the front along with a fire pit with stone seats all around. It was remarkable

David then parked the car in front of the house and we all climbed out.

"This is amazing" Sam said looking around. I could then see just how remote the house was. The house was set way up in the snow covered mountains surrounded by dense forest. Keeping it well hidden and giving me the indication that if you didn't know where it was you wouldn't find it, making me feel a lot more secure.

"Come on sweetie" Dwayne had taking my hand. He then lead me into the house.

The main room was both the living room and the kitchen. The living room was huge with four couches. Two red one surrounded a stone fireplace and tow cream coloured ones that surrounded another stone fireplace. The floor was made of brown wood. Between the couches there where two small chestnut coffee tables with candles and books along with wine glasses on top. There was also a red decorated carpet around both fireplaces. There were a couple of green plants with flowers on them around the room and lamps on drawers all brightly lite. There was a bubbly, fiery flame in each fireplace and a basket of wood resting beside both. There was also a flat screen TV on one wall

The kitchen was attached to the living room. It was also quite large with an island in the middle made of chestnut wood and black granite on top. There were two small decorated carpets covering parts of a chestnut wooden fllor. There was a breakfast bar made of the same materials as the island on one side with chestnut stools around it and and aga beside a silver fridge. The kitchen drawers and cupboards where the same as the island with chestnut drawers and cupboards covered by black granite counter top. There was a small dotsy window with a blue blind looking out at the view over the mountains over the window. Dwanye then lead me into another small living space with a bookshelf all around it.

This room had a cream carpet and a fireplace in the centre. The armchairs and couches surrounding the room where brown. Through the window I could see the mountains and forest. The bookshelp finally completed the room. Marko then took my hand and lead me into a small games room with a pool table and mini bar. Before showing me the downstairs bathroom.

The games room had wooden walls shown with a chestnut floor and circular carpet in the middle which a giant pool table lay on top of. There where two brown couchs on either side of the room along with a mini bar in one corner.

The bathroom then was small with a bath at the end and a toliet and sink on one side. The floor was of grey tiles.

David then took my hand and lead me upstairs. He lead me down a long hallway with a decorated carpet in the middle. I could see a bunch of nature paintings on the walls and the windows once again looked out on the view of forest and mountains. He then got to the end of the hallway and beckoned me to open a brown door. I opened it to reveal a large bedroom. The bedroom has a cream carpet floor with a large king sized bed in the middle. Th bed was covered with cosy blackets and covers. There where two chester drawers which two lamps lay on top of. Over the bed hung a painting of a paint horse. There was a stone fireplace with a blazing fire at the end surrounded by a decorated red carpet and soft brown arm chairs. There was three windows. The walls where wooden and there was a brown wardrobe in one corner. There was a small ensuite off to the side of the room.

"This is your room and if you want one of us will sleep with you to make you feel secure"

"Thank you" I said hugging him. We then headed back downstairs to see everyone. As I looked at everyone I couldn't help but miss Paul, the happy, vivacious one of The Lost Boys. David then pulled me on his lap, cuddling me close beside the fire. While Dwayne and Sam looked through some old comic books that Dwayne had found lying around the place. I then couldn't help but close my eyes and fall asleep listening to David's soft breathing.

As the days went by the boys and I spend the days sleeping and nights hanging out at the house since Matt still remained at large. It was very confusing for Sam who was used to sleeping at night rather then day but he soon adjusted. We spend our time playing cards, board games and reading as well as talking. However I couldn't help but worry and miss Paul a lot. David said he would join us in a few days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: There will be a lemon between Teegan , Paul and Dwayne in this chapter so you have been warned. Enjoy**

On our fifth day at the house while david and I where making breakfast in the kitchen. He turned to me sadly and gave me a devastating blow.

"Paul's been delayed and most likely won't be here for another few days". I couldn't help but let tears fall down my cheeks as Paul had expected to arrive later on that night and now I had to spend another few days worrying about him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" David said hugging me " I know how much you miss him"

"It's fine" I replied brushing tears away from my cheeks. Marko then entered the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"You told her huh?"

"I had too"

"Awe hey Paul will be here look Dwayne and I have something to show you and Sam" "Would you like to see" Marko said.

"Okay". So Marko toom a hold of my hand and yelled for Dwayne and Sam. They came out and Marko lead the way. He lead us out the back and into a room beside the gaurage only it wasn't a room it was a pool with the exterior looking like a cave with rocks and plants. As well as white walls and columns. There was also a waterfall. Beside the pool where chairs and a purple bathing suit lay on one of these chairs. I took it and went to change in the bathroom near the pool much to the boys dismay. When I emerged I could see all the boys in the pool in their swim shorts. Marko and dwayne where messing with Sam. Marko then spotted me and swam over.

"Is it cold?" I asked

"Nope just jump in". I raised my eyebrows at him but befor I could move he grabbed me and fired me into the pool.

"Marko!" I shrieked while he laughed. The water was so so. I quickly came up behind him and jumped on him to get him back. This is how our time in the pool continued, us messing with eachother. When it was time to get out I jumped up on the back and grabbed a towl. I wrapped it around myself before changing once again in the bathroom. Once I came out the boys were also changed and Dwayne grabbed my hand leading me back to the house. We then entered the living room laughing at how we had dunked Sam much to Sam's annoyance.

"Teegan can you come here a minute" David yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming" I said heading to the kitchen.

I then entered the kitchen only to get the shock of my life. As standing next to David against the aga was... Paul. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"O my god" I screamed causing them both to laugh and for the guys to rush in.

"Hey babe" Paul mused. I wasted no more time and threw myself into his arms. He picked me up like a baby and hugged me close. Before I smacked my lips against his, kissing him passionatly causing the boys to cheer and wolf whistle while Sam looked away disgusted.

"Wow babe if I knew you where going to be like this maybe I should go away more often" Paul laughed.

"Shut up" I breathed before giving David a dig in the ribs.

"Ow babe what was that for?" David smirked

"For lying to me" I scolded

"Sorry babe but it was worth it wasn't it?". I laughed and looked back to Paul who was being greeted by the boys and Sam. Paul then grabbed Sam in a head lock playfully before coming back to me.

"I have something for you" He then grabbed a bag from behind the counter, pulling out a comic.

"Here Sammy catch" Paul then fired the comic which Sam caught and ran back hugging him.

"O my god it's a Batman 14!"

"Yep thought you'd like it"

"I do thanks Paul" He then ran off to no doubt read the comic. Paul then pulled out a velvet black box. When he opened the box it revealed a beautiful horse shaped silver brooch covered with diamonds.

"I love it" I said marvelling it.

"Thought you like it"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome now do I get a kiss". I leaned in and kissed him quick before he could stick his toungue in my mouth causing him to growl.

"O you are going to get it later" Paul growled huskily in my ear. Causing my breath to stop while he chuckled . David then called us in and handed out plates of breakfast. We then ate and talked. Paul told us about his trip up here and revealed that he hadn't seen or heard about Matt but Michael had been in touch with him and told him that Matt was on the move and had left Phoneix for sure. I couln't help but feel fear rush through me as Matt was still at large and we had no clue as to where he was. Dwayne then squeezed my hand as if to resurre me. After dinner Dwayne suddenly grabbed me and motioned to Paul to follow us. He lead us up to the bedroom before Dwayne suddenly grabbed me and shoved me against Paul who hit the wall, kissing me hungerily.

"She's getting wet man I can fell it through my pants" "Remove her trosers and fuck her hard before I do it from behind" Paul mused in my ear as he kissed my neck. Dwayne wasted no time in doing just that. He ripped off my jeans and bent down licking me and sending waves of pleasure rushing throught my veins. I couldn't help but cry out much to the boys amusement and grab Pau's hair to which he growled and sucked my sweetspot harder causing me to moan louder. I desperatly want Dwayne to stop teasing me and get on with it.

"Dwayne please" I panted as another wave of intense pleasure shoot through my veins. I could feel both boys smirk against my skin.

"Dwayne cut the crap and fuck her hard man before she loses it here" Paul laughed. Dwayne stood up, smirking before kissing me hungerily and pushing into me suddenly. I gasped as ot felt amazing. He quickened his pace each time I moaned.

"Paul man fuck her from behind"Dwayne smirked

"With pleasure". Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, pushing into me and picking up his pace to match Dwayne's. I couldn't help but scream as a wave of pleasure shoot through me.

"Fuck Paul she's close, make her let go Paul" Dwayne mused. Paul smirked and pushed into me harder causing me to moan.

"I'm going to make you cum baby" he hissed pushing into me harder sending me spinning in a wave of pleasure.

"Fuck yes well done man, make her ride me hard"

"Come on baby push into Dwayne for me". I pushed into Dwayne causing him to through his head back in ecasy while Paul continued sending waves of pleasure running through me.

"Fuck man I'm close" Dwayne moaned.

"Make him cum baby". I quickened my pace pushing Dwayne over the edge followed by Paul straight after.

"Man baby that rocked" Paul panted as I lay back against him with Dwayne next to us breathing heavily.

"I missed you baby" Paul cooed in my ear.

"I missed you too" I said hugging him close. After that we retreated back to the living room where everyone else was. The boys both had smirks on their faces as if they had conquerred the world whold I smiled more suttly so not to attract attention. As we entered the living room I could see David sitting on the couch, reading while Marko and Sam where playing a board game on the floor. I strolled over and took the book David was reading out of his hands before sitting on his lap, smiling.

"Well hello princess" "It sounded like you seemed to have a good time with Dwayne and Paul upstairs" he mused while I blushed as I had no clue they had heard me. I noticed Marko smile at me from the board game. I just swatted David's shoulder to which he laughed. It was then that I noticed the sun coming up outside the window and over the mountains. Dwayne and Paul the pulled the curtains before Marko lifted me off David's lap and Dwayne grabbed Sam in a headlock.

"Come on baby time for bed and I'm sleeping with you tonight" Marko mused carrying me up the stairs after I got a goodnight from the rest of the boys and Sam.

I then went into the bathroom and did my bathroom routine while Marko took off his jacket and vest and laid back shirtless on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but gawk and be turned on at his incredible beautiful body.

**Author's Note: There is going to be another lemon between Teegan and Marko in the next chapter so you have been warned if you don't want to read just pass.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This chapter touches partly on a lemon between Teegan and Marko as well as something else. So if you don't want to read the lemon just scroll down till it's stops. Enjoy!**

He quickly noticed as he sat up and licked his lips while his eyes honed in on me in my nightdress. I could see his breathing become increasing irragular as his eyes filled with lust making me want him more. As quick as lightening Marko closed all the heavy curtains, turned on the bedside lamps and grabbed me pushing me on the bed and climbing on top of me, kissing me both hungerily and passionatly.

"Marko" I breathed as he sucked my sweetspot on my neck hard. He then chuckled and placed his hands under my nightdress, rubbing up and down my legs.

"God women I love you" he hissed before placing two fingers inside me causing me to moan and thrust my hips into his hand as he continued pushing in and out. I then pulled him into a powerful kiss before I could feel myself very close.

"That's it baby relax and let go" Marko groaned. I found just his delicate words was all it took.

"Yes" Marko then removed his hands and placed his toungue inside instead causing my breathing to come out in ragged breathes.

"God I haven't fucked you in forever" "So I'm going to give it to you it hard tonight babes" Marko said huskily as he looked deep into my eyes growling.

"Please Marko" I panted as I could feel him straining against me.

"What's that baby?" he growled playfully.

"Please"

"What do you want my love" he growled all the playing innocent and driving me mad.

"Please fuck me" I whispered

"What's that, I didn't hear that baby" he laughed. I sat up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I said fuck me and don't you dare tell me you didn't hear me" I growled fed up with his little games. He of course didn't see it as a threat but found it rather amusing that a younger, weaker female was standing up to him and telling him what to do.

"Of course my love". He then ripped my nightdress ad began kissing my breast before taking off his shorts and pushing into me.

"Marko" I panted as he thrust harder each time.

"Fuck babe this feel amazing" he growled kissing me.

"Fuck" I panted feeling myself about to go overboard.

"I told you I would fuck you hard and we are far from finished yet". He then picked me up and shoved me against the wall doubling his pace, growling everytime. I found myself trying to keep quiet as I didn't want to disturb the boys,

"Marko be quiet as we might wake the others". He then looked deep into my eyes with lust and desire clearly shown before smirking,

"I don't give a fuck if we wake the others but I fully intend on pushing you over the edge tonight and having you scream my name" "So every god dam person knows I fucked you hard". He then shoved into me even more even faster causing me to moan louder as it felt incredible. I could feel myself close.

"Marko fuck I'm about to cum" I moaned

"Oh no your not, not until you scream my name" he growled fucking me even harder and inhuman speed stopping me.

"Marko please" I whispered desperatly.

"O no scream my name gourgoues" he hissed. I knew that I had no choice.

"Marko" I screamed as we both let go at the same time. We rested against the wall, both heaily panting from the intense experience we both shared. Marko the poked his head up and gave me his Cheshire Cat grin that I loved.

"You okay babes?"

"Yeah...just tired" I panted trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"God I love you" he said kissing me sweetly "Come on lets go to bed before David decides to show" he laughed. I then grabbed another night dress from the drawer and climbed into bed, laying my head on his chest. I was asleep almost instantly thanks in part to Marko's breathing.

The next night we were woken by Paul bursting into the bedroom and jumping on top of the pair of us much to our annoyance.

"Wake up sleeping beauties" Paul laughed

"Paul fuck off" Marko hissing grabbing him and throwing him onto the floor to which Paul laughed like a hyena. I slowly got up and headed to bathroom to get to do my bathroom routine making the mistake of leaving both Marko and Paul in my bedroom alone. It wasn't long before I heard rumbling and crashing coming from the room. I quickly put down my toothbrush and went back into the room see both Marko and Paul, punching eachother, cursing and laughing all over the room. I felt my blood boil as I knew tht if this continued they would break something.

"You pair get out" I barked as they looked surprised but did what they where told after seeing the rath on my face. Once I had finished my bathroom routine I got dressed and headed downstairs. I decided to read a bit more of the book after breakfast.

"Good evening prescious" David said meeting me at the bottom of the stairs kissing my with passion.

"Evening" I replied hugging him. I then carried on into the kitchen where I knew breakfast layed thanks to my nose. Dwayne was reading the paper while Sam was muching away at the food. Both Marko and Paul sat across from me smirking. I just forgot about their messing up in my room and began eating. Over breakfast David meantioned a night street market for Sam, Marko, Paul and I to attend as he and Dwayne where staying behind to talk to Michael over the phone. So that was it after breakfast. Paul, Mako, Sam and I climbed into the car and headed for Toranto. It didn't take us that long partly thanks to Paul's crazy driving. While we gleefully walked around I came across an awesome jewellery stall with lots of jewellery. I then noticed two items of my liking. The first was a heart neckalace made of silver with a deep red garnet stone in the center.

The second item I liked was a bracelet with my name oddly on it as it was very rare to find any items with the name Teegan etched on them. It was a bracelet which you tied at the back to your wrist. It had my name in silver squares along a silver chain with both purple and sea blue diamond's around it. I loved it.

"Would you like them?" Paul asked beside me.

"Okay" I replied seeing no point in resisting as I knew they would just buy them for me.

"Okay Marko you buy the bracelet and I'll buy the necklace". They then both gave the nice old lady the money and she handed them the items. Marko then took a hold of my wrist, tying it on gently while Paul placed the chain around my neck, clasping it. It was then that we noticed no sign of Sam.

"Dammit I told him to stay close" Paul hissed annoyed. We then started looking for him while all staying together. We then noticed a comic book store called Dragon's Lair down an alleyway.

We then began walking down there, figuring Sam would be there. However as we were nearing the end on the alleyway, Paul's phone suddenly rang. He took it out of his pocket and was about to answer it when someone suddenly grabbed both him and Marko before grabbing me and holding a cloth to my mouth. Everything then went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: This chapter might be a little disturbing so you have been warned. **

**Authors Note: Please review so I know if this story is still good or not and weather I should continue :P**

I awoke to hear the sounds of water dripping from pipes hinting that I was in a basement somewhere. I opened my eyes to see I was in a large dark room and that I was lying on a mattress. My ankle was tied using a chain and shackle. The room was lite by three small lights hanging from the ceiling and the floor was cold to touch from what I could feel with my feet touching it.

It was then that I noticed two people tied to two chairs in the centre of the room. It took me a second to realise that it was Marko and Paul. They were both bloody and badly beaten. I felt my heart sink. I then noticed a bunch of five young men scattered around the room. I then heard a sick voice penetrate my ears. A voice I hoped and prayed I would never hear again.

"Well look what we have here" Matt's voice sneered. He then stepped into my eye view

"Welcome back baby"

"You stay away from her" Marko roared pulling against his restraints.

"Sorry lover boy but you aint getting out of those chains" There special chains". Matt then smirked at Marko and kicked him head on in the face, sending blood flying.

"No" I shrieked

"How do you like that boy" Matt spat.

"You bastard" Paul bellowed trying to get at Matt to which he laughed. He then turned and began beating Paul as I looked on helpless.

"Luke bring me the water" he hissed hitting Paul who hissed out in agony. His man Luke walked forward with a bowl of what looked like water. He then handed Matt a cup to which he filled it.

"Enjoy this". He then threw the cup at Paul's face to which he cried out in agony making my heart shatter.

I then clicked that it was all true. Paul and Marko where vampires along with David and Dwayne. That Paul was reacting in agony to the water because it was holy water. However at that moment I didn't feel like I wanted to run, more that because of what I had read in the book, they where my other half and I was all their mates. The tears streaming down my face began to double as it was obvious that Matt and his friends knew about Paul and Marko and judging from the holy water they most likly had other methods to torture them and could kill them. My heart felt like it would break as even though they where cold blooded killers I couldn't help but love them as they had shown me so much love.

"Matt stop please" I cried. Matt then filled it up again and threw a cup full at Marko causing Marko to cry out in agony, making my blood run cold.

"Now boys time to have a little fun" "Enjoy watching this". Two other boys walked forward and grabbed Paul and Marko by the head, making them look up. Matt then walked over to me and began to unbuckle his belt. I knew what was going to happen and could do nothing about it.

"No" Marko roared in anguish

"You sick son of a bitch just wait till we get free" "We are going to torture you and I swear to god torture you slowly" Paul roared before one of Matt's men kicked a hard kick to Paul's face making. They then took out a small gun and fired a silver bullet into Marko's shoulder making him cry out in agony. They then placed cloves of garlic around Paul's neck. Matt then laid me back on the mattress and removed my jeans before pushing harshly into me. I whimpered as it hurt but I didn't want to upset the boys even more.

"No" Marko cried as Matt continued thrusting in and out.

"O fuck it feel amazing being back inside you baby" Matt coos letting go. Blackness then overcame me much to my delight.


	16. Authors Note and Poll for readers

Authors Note and Poll

Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews and support since I started writing this fanfication. It's been really great. I have a few ideas of where is story goes on so you can post a review and tell me which you like best.

1) Teegan can marry each of the vampires separately

2) Teegan can start competing once again in her sports

3) Teegan can have a baby

4) Other as in your own idea


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't know how long I was out until I heard a commotion. I opened my eyes to see most of Matt's men knocked out cold on the floor and David, Dwayne and Michael beating the crap out of the rest. Once Dwayne had Matt tied up. David and Michael then untied Marko and Paul. Both of them collapsed in their arms.

"Are they okay" I shouted. David sighed and looked at me with a look of sorrow. He then came over un tying me.

"There both in critical state" "We need to get them back to the house as fast as possible to give them the best chance of survival" That pulled at my heart strings as I loved them both so much and couldn't bare to lose either of them despite what they were. David then carried Paul outside before Michael took Marko and Dwayne took Matt. David then came back and lifted me, kissing me with passion.

"I'm so sorry my darling" he whispered shakily trying not to cry. I hugged him close as I was so relived and happy to be in his arms once again. We then made our way out of this hell hole and out to the car. To see Dwayne growling and shoving Matt into the boot before walking over and taking me in his arms, breaking down.

"Baby I'm so sorry I love you so much". He then carried me into the car and placed me next to Michael who hugged me close also crying.

"Teegan I'm so sorry, I love you so much" he soothed hugging me close. Dwayne then got back out and went over to another car while David climbed in the front. I then realised that I had no idea where Marko and Paul where.

"Where is Marko and Paul?" I asked worried.

"They're in the other car with Dwayne we need to get them back if they are to stand a chance so buckle up" David sighed. He then put the car in gear and bolted out of there. during the journey I remembered about Sam.

"Where's Sam, Mike?"

"He's at the house with David's doctor friend Lena who is standing by to help"

Once we reached the house both David and Dwayne rushed from the car and grabbed Marko and Paul rushing into the house. We followed.

"Teegan" Sam yelled running forward. I grabbed him in a hug crying as I was terrified that Paul and Marko wouldn't pull through. We waited downstairs while David and Dwayne rushed the boys upstairs. I could hear commotion going on upstairs and a women's silk, comforting voice barking orders. It felt like hours but David finally came down and took me in his arms hugging me close.

"This is going to be hard but do you want to see them?" I nodded and David lead us to a large room

It was here that my heart broke and I encountered the shock of my life. In two separate beds lay two of the most charactersmatic men I had ever met only this time it didn't look like them. They had wires, drips and tubes coming out of them everywhere and where motionless. There were two heart monitors giving a shallow beep once every two seconds. The drips where filled with different coloured fluid of medicine that didn't look normal. Maybe it was special for creatures like them.

I just went to Marko's side and broke down as it was all my fault.

"It's all my fault" I wept. David pulled me into a passionate kiss and hugged me close.

"Now you listen to me, it is nowhere near your fault" "They love you to death and you need to be strong for them"

"David's right" a lady's comforting voice soothed. A beautiful young women dressed in nurses clothing walked forward.

"Come here" she soothed pulling me into a hug "I'm Lena both Paul and Marko have been placed in induced coma to let them heal but they still might be able to hear you" "Talk to them it might help aid their recovery". I just walked forward and over to Paul. Running my hand through his blonde hair that was now covered in blood and hoped that he would awaken along with Marko. As I couldn't imagine my life without my four lost boys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and took the poll as it has helped me decide where this story should go. I have to say I was surprised at the result. Please keep reviewing as it inspires and helps me write this story. Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

Two months drew by and Paul and Marko continued in the same critical state. The boys and I would sit by their side, talking to them every day, hoping they would just open their eyes. It hurt every single time I walked into the room where they were. Lena was amazing at treating them and keeping me together. We became much closer as a result and it was nice to have another girl around. We had been able to return to the castle and had transported the boys as it was better for them. The boys had locked Matt up in the dungeon and where waiting for Paul and Marko to awaken so they could do the honours of payback.

I woke up one morning feeling very unwell and ended up getting sick in the bathroom. That's when it occurred to me that I had not had my period in over two months. Realisation hit me that I might be pregnant.

"Shit" I thought "What are the boys going to think?". I took a deep breath and walked out of the room to see David laying back on my bed.

"Hello sweetheart, is everything okay?" David purred kissing me.

"Yeah fine" I said trying to sound convincing. David I could tell was not convinced.

"Come on my darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing" "I just need to ask Lena something"

"Are you sure my love?"

"Yeah" I said heading out of the room to find Lena.

Luckily I found her alone in the library.

"Hey girl, you okay?"

"Lena I think...I might...be pregnant" I breathed. Her eyes went wide but she smiled.

"Awe a little baby" "Don't worry Teegan the boys adore you and they'll be thrilled"

"Lena this couldn't have come at a worse time"

"That's where your wrong as this is just the thing to cheer everyone up about Marko and Paul" "And think of what they will think when they wake up to see a little baby" "Come on pet let's find out". She took me into the back room behind the room where Marko and Paul lay.

"Right have you told David or Dwayne?" Lena mused taking out a needle.

"No but nearly did as I may have told a fib to trick David even though I highly think he didn't believe me". Lena chuckled

"David does have a good way in reading people" "Right now I'm going to take a blood sample as it is the best way to tell if you are indeed expecting". She gently pushed a needle into my arm and I flinched.

"Good girl sweetie" Lena said taking the needle out and placing it in a special machine for blood work.

"Now we are also going to do a test as a backup". She fiddled around in a cupboard and pulled out a pregnancy test much to my shock.

"Did you think I would get pregnant" I asked to which she chuckled

"I got this just in case as you never know and looks like it was a good idea". She then shoved it in my face and pushed me towards the bathroom. I sat down and did it before walking out to see Lena smiling at me. Along with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"There is a high chance that you are pregnant sweetheart" she gushed showing me the sheet, smiling. I placed the test on the table and took the sheet from Lena.

The sheet confirmed what I was suspecting. I was pregnant about three months along. That's when the test beeped. We both looked at it and it was POSITIVE.

"We're going to have a baby sweetie" Lena gushed hugging me "Time to tell Dwayne and David". My breath caught in my throat as what happens if they didn't want it or where furious. Lena noticed as she hugged me close.

"Teegan they all adore you, they'll be thrilled" "I'll go and get Dwayne and David you just hang on a sec". She walked out of the room to find the boys while I sat up on the table.

"I'm going to be a mummy" I thought. Part of me was excited as I had always loved kids yet part of me was scared. Half due to the reaction from the boys and what if something went wrong.

I was pulled from my thoughts by all three of them entering the room. David came straight to me and kissed me.

"I knew something was wrong, what's wrong my love?".

"Dwayne, David take a seat we have some interesting revelations to share with you" Lena said smiling. Judging by Lena's bright smile the boys didn't fret. Dwayne then sat me on his lap while David stood beside me.

"Teegan came to me a while ago saying she was sick" "So we did a couple of tests and we found out what was causing it" "Teegan is not sick, Teegan is three months pregnant". Both boys dropped their smiles and looked stunned. Their faces became even paler than normal. Making me incredibly nervous. David then turned to me and kissed me with passion. Before pulling back and looking deep into my eyes. I could see love and passion etched in them. He then smiled

"This is incredible my one true love" "You have a little baby in there". He then knelt down and kissed my tummy. Before standing back up and kissing me once again.

"I love you so much and I will be right by your side through the whole incredible experience". I then turned to Dwayne who pulled me into a heated passionate kiss before picking me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and hugging me close.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me" "I love both of you" "You're going to be a mummy hey".

"Dam right she is and she is going to be the most amazing one" David gushed hugging me from behind. I began to cry as I wish Marko and Paul could know.

"awe pet what's wrong?" David hushed

"I wish Paul and Marko where here"

"They are". Lena then smiled

"Boys I want to do an ultrasound on her to see how we are doing" "Dwayne would you mind helping me"

"Sure". Dwayne then passed me to David and we walked out of the room.

"Let's tell them, as Lena said they might be able to hear you". He then sat me next to Marko.

"Marko please wake up as I love you and need you" "I have some news I'm going to have a baby" "Please wake up" I said kissing him on the forehead. David then lead me over to Paul.

"Paul come on buddy our darling needs you" "We have some amazing news our baby is about to become a mummy". They still remained motionless breaking my heart even more.

"Okay you two" Lena shouted . David then smiled and lifted me up bringing me back into the other room. I could see that they had set up another exam room and there was an ultrasound next to a bed. I began to get nervous as I had never done this before and was afraid it would hurt.

"Shh my true love it's okay" David soothed laying back on the bed with me between his legs while Dwayne took a hold of my hand, sitting next to us.

"Lena this won't hurt will it?" She smiled,

"No this won't hurt at all, It's just a little cold that's all" "You ready?"

"Okay"

"Good girl baby""Here Lena place some gel on my hand as I'll help her get used to it" Dwayne smiled kissing me. Lena then placed the gel on Dwayne hand and he gently placed it on my tummy. I shook as it was quite cold.

"Whoa my love it's alright" David cooed

"Good girl Teegan"

"Good girl Chicka now let's have a look at mummy and baby". Lena then placed and moved the gel around my tummy slowly to allow me to get used to it. We then anxiously waited to see what the screen would reveal, since Lena had the screen facing her we were eagerly watching her reaction. I was relieved to see her smile.

"Well guys take a look". She turned the screen in our direction.

That's when my heart swelled. As right in the centre of the screen was the most beautiful and unique thing I had ever laid eyes on. My very own baby. It was an incredible feeling which rushed through my veins. I couldn't believe it and knew right then and there I would do whatever it took to protect my baby. It was an incredible site.

I then looked at David behind me. He was staring lovingly at the screen, his eyes sparkling. He then noticed me looking at him because he chuckled and kissed me.

"This is incredible my darling" he whispered gently in my ear helping me even more relax. I then squeezed Dwayne's hand to get his attention as he would not take his eyes off the screen. He then turned to me looking at me with devotion and love. Before hugging me and kissing me passionately.

"I love you both so much" "This is so special" "I still can't believe it"

"Lena do you know if it's a baby girl or boy" David asked.

"I do pet would you like to know or do you want to keep it a surprise"

"No I want to know I couldn't stand not knowing" I said causing the boys to laugh.

"Right then boys and girls any guesses"

"I'm going with a boy" Dwayne said confidently

"Well in that case I'll go with a girl"

"Sweetie"

"Girl" I replied as judging from mother's instinct felt it was a girl.

"It's a baby girl" "Dwayne I'm afraid you lost"

"Awe man" he laughed "Well at least Paul wasn't here because he would have made a bet and I might have lost more than just my pride"

After the ultrasound Lena went through some important information and tools she would use or put me on during the pregnancy. The boys listened intently.


	19. Chapter 19

As the months went by everyone kept praying Paul and Marko pulled through while also gushing about baby things and the birth. There was denying that I was nervous. Both Dwayne, David, Sam and Lena had been amazing helping me through everything such as ultrasounds and keeping me relaxed. Sam and Michael where surprised but supportive and I could tell where ecstatic about being uncles. My mum was also very supportive and excited to be a grandmother she even helped me go through some breathing techniques she had learned from having me . I even let Sam choose my baby girl's first clothes. He chose a little pink wonsi which was no surprise. There was always someone with me just in case anything happened. I kept talking to Marko and Paul everyday about the baby and hoped they would wake up in time for the birth as I knew they as well as David and Dwayne where good at distracting me from the pain and wanted them to go through it all with me. We had arranged a birth plan which also included them as we were not giving up on them. Every one of the boys had a role to play in helping Lena with bringing my baby girl into the world. Weather it was coaching me or helping Lena getting things ready, they all had a role. Matt was still here too but his life was in stark contrast. He was living in the dungeon and was being fed on bread and water just enough to keep him going. I felt no sympathy for him. David was keeping him alive to let Marko and Paul have their way with him. He was truly pathetic .

David had decided that I should have my beautiful baby at Los Angeles Limbo Wing Hospital which was where most celebrities chose to give birth. I was stunned as it was very costly. After he and Lena had explained to me. I went and looked it up and found out that the basic day service was at least $8000 per day. However the stay over package was a much more higher number it was $16000. I asked David how he got the money and he just changed subject so I let it slide. Throughout the pregnancy I was monitored at home. Despite having a tough time at the start the baby was developing as normal. Each ultrasound brought more joy. she even sucked her thumb at one point. David kept taking me to all the high end baby shops around and buying her everything she needed. I knew the boys where going to spoil her rotten once she entered the world. Dwayne meanwhile kept on massaging my back and feet as I kept getting cramps and swollen feet during my pregnancy. He was being such a sweetheart. He also spent his time in the library with me, reading to the baby and me.

My due date quickly passed and still no sign of the little rascal. The nickname David gave her. About five days after my due date I was once again in the library with Dwayne when my abdomen tightened and I felt a sharp pain so sharp that it couldn't be ignored.

"Ahh" I moaned

"Whoa baby you okay?"

"I'm scared Dwayne" I said nervously as was she coming?

"Shh pet what's wrong?"

"I just had a very strong contraction" "and my abdomen feels really tight". He strangely smiled and kissed me with excitement.

"Okay baby sounds to me like labour is starting" "Just take deep breaths". I followed Dwayne's advice and the pain soon passed.

"Maybe it's a false alarm" I said trying to reassure myself as I was nervous. Dwayne smiled gently and pulled me close.

"Come on sweetheart you are so ready to give birth, just relax". I smiled as he was good at keeping me calm.

"Come on pet let's see what David has to say and see if we should head in". Dwayne helped me and we went to find David. we quickly found him in the drawing room, reading the paper.

"Well good evening you pair"

"Hey David" I said trying to stay calm. Just like Lena said a few months back, David was very good at reading people.

"Come here sweetheart" David smiled telling me to sit on his lap "Now what's wrong?"

"Teegan might be going into labour David" Dwayne said happily before I could say anything"

"Really" David mused

"Yes as since I woke up I've been feeling really tight in my abdomen and now I keep on having sharp pains once every six to eight minutes".

"Alright well it does sound like it is time" "So let's grab your bag and check you in just to be on the safe side". So David stood up and picked me up as if it was nothing due likely to his vampire strength. Dwayne then ran and returned with the bag.

The bag was a light blue large bag which contained clothes and everything I needed for my stay in the hospital. It also contained baby pictures of her and my favourite teddy Mr Monkey as he was a monkey. Which could help provide some comfort.

"Wait" I said

"What's wrong pet"

"I need to say goodbye to Marko and Paul"

"Listen pet we need to get you in so we can check how you are doing" "You can talk to them later"

"Okay" I replied knowing that there was no point arguing with David as what he said went. So I reluctantly settled in his arms and tried to control my breathing as we headed out to one of the cars. Luckily the Limbo wing was only fifteen minutes, thanks to the boys driving. Dwayne sat in the back with me to try and comfort me while David hopped in the front to drive. He then took out his phone and began to text someone.

"Right I have texted Lena to say we are bringing you in pet just try and relax and we'll be there soon". We then set off.

When we arrived Lena was waiting for us out the front. She smiled and took us into a small examination room.

"Hey sweetie, how are we doing?"

"From what Teegan has told me, since this evening her abdomen has been feeling very tight and a hour ago she started having some slight contractions" David said happily

"Alright is this true sweetie?"

"Yes"

"Okay do you guys know roughly how far apart the contractions are?"

"She has been having every six to eight minutes" Dwayne smiled

"Alright that generally means she is going into the beginning stages of labour" "So why don't we bring her down to the pool as it can help the tension and pain"

"Grand"

"Sweetie the boys and I are going to take you down to the birthing pool as planned" "It will help ease the tension and ease hopefully the pain"

"okay" I replied

"But first we are going to do a quick check so if you would lay down on the bed for me". Dwayne gently placed me down after David had quickly changed me into a nightgown.

"Good girl honey" David soothed as he knew I hated these checkups. Lena was the same she very gently gave me a check before smiling.

"Good girl honeybunch okay boys" "Her waters haven't broken yet so it will be at least another few hours" "Let's get you in the pool". Dwayne then helped me change into a sports bra and pants before leading me down to the pool with David and Lena following. I was intrigued as I had never been in one before and hoped it was warm. When we got to the room. Lena went in first and sorted everything out before beckoning us to follow. As I entered the room and turned to my left to where Lena said the pool would be. I got the shock of a lifetime.

Sitting relaxed in the pool was none other then...Marko. He was just sitting there chilling before noticing me and smiling.

"Well hello my pretty girl" "How are we?". David then guided me over to the pool and helped me into it. I swam straight to Marko, throwing my arms around his neck hugging him. He chuckled and hugged back.

"O Marko" "I've missed you" "I love you" I breathed fighting a contraction.

"I love you more my love and are we about to have a beautiful baby?"

"I think so" I said taking a deep breath.

"Come here pet"

"Teegan just lay back against Marko and try and relax"

"Lena's right baby just let nature take her course". Marko then helped me and I lay back against his chest, breathing deeply.

"Good girl sweetie" David smiled taking a hold of my hand "You're being such a good girl, isn't she Marko?"

"I know she's being a little gem" Marko soothed in my ear. I then remembered that I was still missing a Lost Boy.

"Where's Paul?" I breathed as I wanted him

"All will be revealed my love" David smiled

"But David please tell me is he alive?"

"O yes pet he's alive and rocking as he would say". Once I knew that note I decided to look around the room. The room had white walls and one window which told us it was night. There was some medical equipment and pictures of my baby on the wall to no doubt provide comfort. The pool itself was a large, white, round pool filled with warm water.

A little while later as the boys where soothing me. I suddenly felt a gush of water leave me. I immediately knew my water had broken. Marko smiled and kissed my neck.

"Boys and girls looks like our princess's water's have broken"

"Perfect okay pet just relax, Dwayne will you lift her out and change her back" Lena smiled. Dwayne smiled and kissed me before lifting me out and drying me off. David then changed me back while Marko got out and dressed. I couldn't help but pant as the contractions where starting to get stronger.

"Okay sweetheart" "Come on" David then picked me up and followed Lena.

"Dwayne" I asked

"Yes Chicken"

"Will you ring my mum and Michael and let them know what's happening"

"Of course". Dwayne then hung back and took out his phone. The boys then continued to follow Lena.

They then opened another room which lead to a private hospital room. It was a large room with cream walls and pale wooden floors. It had all the medical equipment we could use within reach and a large bed in the centre. This place also had extra features such as a mini fridge, cot and TV on one wall. It resembled more of a bedroom then a hospital room. I then started to notice the finer details of the room. There where red rose petals and scented candles scattered around the room with low mellow music paying in the background to create a relaxed and calm atmosphere.

"Where is Paul?" I breathed as I wanted all my boys to be present for the birth. Just then Dwayne entered the room.

"O Paul" Marko called out.

That's when I got yet another shock as right from a small room at the back, stepped out my very own rockstar, smiling.

"Well hello my precious little darling" Paul soothed walking forward and wrapping an arm around me. "Hey my darlin how are we?"

"The contractions are getting really strong, o god" I panted as I hugged him relying on him to keep me up.

"Okay pet shh just relax"

"Let's lay her down as I think she is close" Lena smiled. So Paul laid me down between his legs while Dwayne and Marko took hold of my hands on either side and David helped Lena get ready.

"Okay boys and girls let's see how far we are" Lena smiled. She gently checked me and smiled

"Okay not yet but she's not too far off so you where right to bring her in David"

"Perfect babe you are very close to having a baby" Marko said kissing me. I couldn't help but feel nervous as what if something went wrong.

"Hush my darlin" "Nothing is going to go wrong just relax, you are doing amazing" Paul soothed

"Paul right my love" "She's being an angel right boys?"

"Defonality" Marko smiled squeezing my hand.

"Boys keep soothing and encouraging her as it is working"

"We love you Chicken"

After about an hour the pains where becoming unbearable. Right as I was having another contractions with the boys coaching me I suddenly felt the urge to push.

"Guys I think it's time" I panted

"Okay Lena I think she has got the urge" David smiled

"Right sweetie, do you feel like you need to push?"

"Yes" I breathed

"Okay the next time you feel the urge I want you to push for us"

"Come on baby, you can do this" Marko soothed. I then grabbed both their hands and pushed.

"Well done, good girl sweetheart"

"That's it baby, come on push again for us" Paul smiled. I did what he asked.

"Good girl, that's it Chicken, you're doing great keep going" Dwayne soothed

"The boys are right Teegan pet just keep pushing". I kept doing everything they asked. The boys where great at coaching me and keeping me ralaxed.

After what seemed like hours. David smiled and said the words I had been waiting for.

"Teegan sweetheart she's crowning come on my love a few more pushes and she'll be here"

"David's right pet I need you just to give me two more strong pushes and we'll have her"

"You hear that baby, come on just push as hard as you can for us" Paul soothed kissing my neck while Dwayne and Marko squeezed my hand.

"Paul's right baby come on we know you can do". I pushed once again.

"That's it Chicken come on just one more" Dwayne whispered gently in my ear. I took a deep breath and pushed with all my strength.

That's when I my whole world changed as I heard the sweet sound that I had been waiting to hear for nine months. The sound of my baby girl crying.

"David is she okay" I breathed resting against Paul as I was exhausted.

"She's fine my love, she's perfect and looks so like you". David and Lena then cleaned her up and weighed her.

"8 pounds 2oz" "A perfectly normal weight" "Well don Teegan"

"You hear that Chicken she's looks like you"

"We are really proud of you darlin you did amazing"

"You and her are the best things that have ever happened to us" Marko whispered kissing me followed by Dwayne and Paul. It felt amazing to be back with my four boys instead of two and to have a beautiful baby girl.

"My love would you like to hold her?" David smiled walking over with a pink bundle wrapped safely in his arms.

"Of course" I whispered.

"Kay open your arms sweetheart". I opened my arms and David placed her gently in my arms. I could not believe that was a mum of a beautiful baby girl.

"Hey sweetie this is your mummy" Dwayne cooed "She is so beautiful Teegan just like you". I then decided to feed her as from the way she was acting. She happily suckled on me. Paul chuckled

"She's a hunger little sweetie isn't she?"

"Well when you are in mummy's tummy for nine months, you're bound to want milk" David mused gently stroking her back. Once she had decided she had enough milk I passed her to Marko. who eagerly took her in his arms and she just fell asleep. I then decided to go to sleep as it had been a long and eventful night.


	20. Chapter 20

When I awoke I could see Marko sitting on a nearby couch with Dwayne cooing at my stunning baby girl nestled in Dwayne's secure arms. They were both cooing at her making me smile. I then felt a kiss to my temple and turned to see David.

"Hey my precious"

"Hey where's Paul" I asked as I noticed suddenly that he wasn't in the room.

"He went to fetch your mum and brothers" "I love you my love and I'm still so proud of you"

"Thanks" "Look at her" I whispered gazing at the most precious thing in my life, my baby girl.

"She's beautiful pet and she gets that from you" David smiled kissing me. Dwayne then noticed me and Marko and him walked over.

"Here's your baby girl" Dwayne said gently placing her in my arms while Marko sat opposite David smiling.

"Any names sweetheart?" David asked playing with her hands as she smiled at cooed at him.

"Yeah I've decided to call her..."

"Wait I want to be here for this" Paul said skipping into the room with my family behind him.

"Mum!" I said ecstatic she and my brothers where finally here.

"Hi sweetie" "Hi boys" she smiled hugging them and epically Marko and Paul. They hugged her back. She then looked in awe and the bundle in my arms along with Michael and Sam while David and the boys smiled.

"O sweetie she's stunning" Lucy gushed.

"I know mum" I breathed nuzzling her gently while Marko kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I want to first" Sam said jumping in front of mum while the boys chuckled.

"Okay Dwayne" I said gently passing her to Dwayne who had no problems taking her.

"Right buddy open your arms and gently place your hand under her head" Dwayne said gently placing her into Sam's arms while Paul stood beside him to make sure she was safe. I could already tell that the boys where very protective of her.

"Now buddy good jib" Paul said patting Sam on the back.

"She's beautiful Teegan" he breathed

"I know and she looks so like you Sis" Michael said hugging me "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but other than that fine"

"I'd say you are as from what I know giving birth is not a walk in the park" Michael laughed and the guys chuckled when I just rolled my eyes.

So over the next few hours my family, the boys and I spend in the hospital room chatting about things like the birth and what they had been up to since I had seen them last.

"So what are you going to name her sweetie?" my mum gushed. I then remembered I still had to name her. Everyone looked at me eager to hear her name.

" I have decided to call her Hope, Hope Emerson since she gave all of us so much hope even in the darkest of our days". The guys all smiled and kissed me.

"Beautiful name my darling" David smiled taking her from Michael and cradling her.

Just then Lena entered smiling with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey everyone"

"Hey Lena"

"Right, do we have a name sorted"

"Yes her name is Hope May Emerson" I said as Dwayne kissed me while Paul cooed at her over David's shoulder.

"Well that suits her perfectly" "Now another important question" "Have you decided who is going to put their name down as her father on the birth certificate.

"I have actually" I whispered causing everyone to look at me surprised. I had decided months before she was born as I knew who would be the right guy.

"I have chosen this person because I know he will take care of her as all of you will but I feel he is the most mature". The guys all playfully glared at me but they didn't seem to mind as just because someone else's name is on the birth cert doesn't mean the other boys cannot be in her life any less. took a deep breath and turned to the boys.

"David do you wish to put your name on the birth cert" I said looking at him. He looked shocked but quickly smiled as did the others who realised my reasons for picking him. As David was the oldest and most mature.

"I would be honoured" David whispered kissing me with passion before walking over to Lena who handed him a pen. He eagerly took it and signed his name.

"Done" "I'll put this in an envelope" Lena smiled. After she left we continued talking.

Finally after three days I was allowed to leave the hospital and bring my darling home. Ready for the next part of my adventure.


	21. Chapter 21

When we arrived back at the castle we placed her in her new nursery. The nursery had peach coloured walls with a gold pattern along with her name unscripted in silver. The floor was covered with a cream covered carpet. A small crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room. A fine white cot lay against the far wall with soft white cloth and a cute blanket waiting to wrap around her. There were two large windows to allow light into the room that could be covered by white, fine curtains. There was a shelf full of toys for her, a baby changing area and a chestnut rocking chair all in the room for her. Paul carried her in and gently placed her in the cot playing with her as we all gathered around them.

"She's so beautiful isn't she?" I whispered leaning against Paul's shoulder.

"Mmmm dam right she is" Paul said. Just then she gave a little yawn and nodded off.

"Hey I just gave you a complement baby girl" Paul said pretending to be offended that she had gone to sleep while he was talking. We all laughed as it was funny.

"Let's leave our little darling in peace" David said as we left the room to let her sleep and headed to the living room. We then all sat around and talked. David then turned to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"How would you feel about leaving Hope with this lot tomorrow". I turned to them only to see them giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Can I trust you lot" I said seriously as this was my baby we were talking about.

"Yes you can, we swear we will take care of her" Marko begged putting his hands on my knees, begging.

"Alright but I will be calling to check on her"

"We understand" Dwayne smiled.

"So is that a yes" David asked.

"It's a yes" I told him smiling.

"Great I promise you will enjoy it" David said kissing me along of course with the rest of the boys. We just chilled out for the rest of the night, talking. Before dawn we headed up to bed. Dwayne then grabbed me, hoisted me up and over his shoulder.

"She's sleeping with me tonight"

"What NO!" Marko barked

"Tough" Dwayne said carrying me off before the other boys could take me.

"Dwayne you little snake" Paul said as Dwayne shut the door. He then dumped me on the bed and stripped down into his boxers. Climbing in next to me, pulling me to his chest. We then quickly slipped into sleep as taking care of hope was tiring. I briefly wondered what David was planning tomorrow before sleep overcame me.


	22. Chapter 22

The next night I woke up to the soft cry of Hope. I quickly went into the nursery to see Marko trying to calm her down. I smiled and walked over

"I think she needs her mummy" I said hugging Marko who smiled and handed her to me. I sat down on the rocking chair and fed her quietly as Marko watched. Dwayne then appeared.

"Alright mummy now let the best daddies in the world take care of our little princess and go get ready for your date with David". I rolled my eyes and gently handed her to Dwayne, heading out of the room to get ready. I quickly hopped in the shower and washed my hair. Once that was done I chose a purple summer dress and white cardigan since it was a summer night. It was warm. I then placed a blue topaz in a teardrop shape around my neck along with a pair of earrings. I then placed a pair of silver sandals on my feet and grabbed a silver purse. I then headed down to the front hall where David was waiting with Paul.

"Wow you look great" David said kissing me passionately "I adore you"

"I love you too, both of you" I said giving Paul a kiss too "Now Paul look after my girl and I will be calling to check on her" I told him.

"Yes mam" Paul said chuckling "I promise baby now go out and enjoy your night"

"Right see you later" I laughed going out the door with David.

"Later" Paul mused shutting the door. David and I then walked out to his back Mercedes. He hopped in the driver's side while I hopped in the passenger side. Before zooming at lightning speed out of and down the long tree lined driveway.

"Where are we going?". He looked at me smirking,

"Not telling"

"Okay then" I replied sarcastically. It wasn't long before we arrived at our destination. And what I saw before me completely surprised me.

There was a trail of both candles and red rose petals leading to a table. The table was covered with a fine white cloth with fine clear cutlery laid onto it. There was also some napkins and a candle holder with three thinly lite candles in them. The seats were also covered in a white cloth with a blue bow on the back of the chair. It was quite remarkable.

"David this is amazing" I breathed

"I'm glad you like it my darling" "I want to ask you something". I then experienced the last thing I expected. David got down on one knee surrounded by candles and rose petals as well as well as the ocean.

"Teegan Emerson before I laid my eyes on you my life was in darkness then the moment I stepped out of the car and saw you my whole life changed to pure light and bliss" "I have met a lot of women over the years but none have made my heart jump out of my chest like you have" "Sure you have scared the hell out of me quite a few times but you have brought more love and joy then anything I have ever encountered it my life" "When Mike said you where beautiful he really didn't express your beauty quite enough" "You are not just beautiful in your ravishing looks but also in your sweet yet fiery personality" "I was awe struck from the minute I met and am still now". David then reached into his back pocket and pulled out something I least expected to see. The most enchanting ring I had ever seen.

"Not only have I been blessed to have you but you have given the boys and I the most incredibly gift a beautiful baby girl called Hope" "So I guess my real reason for dragging you down here is to ask you a very important question" "Teegan May Emerson will you do the honour and marry me". I felt tears well up in my eyes as this was the last thing I had expected. However I knew my answer straight away. It was no doubt a yes.

"Yes" I managed to croak at feeling tears roll down my cheeks as this was so heart-warming. David stood up, placed the elegant ring on my finger and kissed me with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion I had. When we pulled back after a few minutes I turned to look at the ring.

It was so beautiful. It had a striking oval blue sapphire in the centre surrounded by fourteen small diamonds. There were also four slightly bigger diamonds on either side. The band was sterling silver. It was the spitting image of Kate Middleton's ring and I loved it.

"David it's beautiful"

"Michael helped me chose it". that shocked me

"You mean he knew"

"Of course the whole family knew and the boys helped me do this"

"Wow so Marko and Paul managed to keep quiet"

"Trust me they didn't want to blow it and where under strict orders" "Don't worry you can also marry them if they get their act together" David mused, kissing me. That made me feel good as just because David asked first did not mean I loved the other boys any less. David then lead me over to the table and sat me down. He lifted the plate covered to reveal a roast. Before sitting down opposite. There was some bubbly pissco as well.

"So how long did it take to plan this". He looked at me smiling.

"A couple of days" "I had been thinking about it for a couple of months but decided to wait at least till after Hope was born"

"Now the most impotent question how and when did you get the ring without me knowing"

"Last night while you were sleeping and taking care of Hope with the boys" "I told Marko and left to collect with Michael" "We collected the ring and I hid it under my pillow" "I love you my love"

"I love you too". We then spend the rest of the time talking and shared a chocolate mousse dessert between us. I still couldn't believe that he had proposed. We then got back in the car and headed back to the castle to tell the boys.

When we arrived back, three good looking men stood on the front steps waiting for us. David parked the car in front and we climbed out. We walked to the boys.

"She said YES!" David shouted causing the boys to jump on him and wrestle with him before coming one by one to me, kissing me.

"Congrats brother" Paul said kissing me "I love you beautiful"

"I love you too and just because I'm marrying David first does not mean I love you any less"

"We know that Chicka, David just got his act together faster than us" Dwayne laughed. I then remembered my baby girl.

"My baby" I worried. Marko smiled and guided me to her nursery. There she lay, peacefully asleep.

"She's been like that for the last few hours" "She fell asleep with Paul a while ago" "It was really funny"

"I love you" I breathed kissing her forehead as she was the most precious thing in my life and would always be. Marko then took me out and handed me to David. Who kissed me and brought me to his chambers.

"I love you and thank you for everything" David whispered as we lay in bed.

"Your welcome and thank you guys for helping me through everything"

"We will always be here for you, goodnight my soon to be wife"


	23. Chapter 23

A couple of days later. I was resting in the drawing room with Marko after placing Hope to bed when Dwayne entered with a sly smirk.

"Babe you have to come with me" he mused gently taking the magazine I was reading out of my hand.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just come" he replied. I sighed but complied. Dwayne lead me out of the drawing room and upstairs, stopping at the door that lead to the outdoor relaxation area. However it wasn't the door nor the stairs that caught my attention. It was what was placed on the stairs leading up there. Placed carefully on the stairs where a mixture of deep red and peach orange rose petals which lead an extra pathway up there. I looked at Dwayne. He just grinned at me and motioned for me to go up. I slowly walked up a few steps and glanced back at Dwayne. He grinned and motioned for me to go further. I took that as a sign that he wasn't the one that wanted me as he seemed not to be following. I just turned back and continued on my way. When could to the top. A trail of both candles and rose petals lead to the sitting area around the fire pit.

The lounge had three white couches with a fire pit in the middle. The floor was wooden and you could clearly the mountain range behind. Giving it a unique and spectacular view. There were also small lights embedded in the floor around the outside. On the couches were purple and magenta coloured cushions. I then noticed something unusual. On a small table near the fire pit was the best thing ever. On top of the table laid a milk chocolate fountain, flowing with fresh milk chocolate. Surrounded by all sorts of fruit like raspberries and strawberries along with little sticks to put them on. It was such a cool setup. I then noticed another small table this time with an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne laying in it and two glasses side by side.

That's when I heard a husky voice from behind.

"Hey darling". I spun around to see Paul standing behind me with a deep red rose it his hand.

"Paul what is all this about?" I asked startled

"Simple, come here darling". He took my hands and lead me over to one of the couches, making me sit down.

"I want to ask you something, but please listen to me first" . I nodded, giving him the go ahead.

"From the minute I looked into your eyes, my life has been a rollercoaster with the kidnapping and watching Hope be born it has been one hell of a ride" "But a ride I never want to get off" "Your beauty has left me awe struck and I cherish every moment we are together" "Being with you and being a dad to Hope has made my life complete. "No words will express how stunning you are and how much you mean to me" "Every second I love you more and really the main question I want to ask you is...". Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a royal blue velvet box. He opened it to reveal a stunning ring.

The ring had a sparkling red ruby in the middle but it was designed in the shape of a lotus flower. with the ruby being the middle part and six triangular, leave shaped diamonds around. There were a further four diamonds underneath attached to a silver band also embedded with small diamonds. It was stunning and I loved it.

"Will you send my heart soaring and agree to marry me?". I was awe struck as this was all so romantic.

"Yes" I managed trying to hold back tears.

"Yes" Paul shrieked pulling me into a hug and a passionate kiss. He then placed the ring on my finger on top of David's

"Paul it's beautiful" I said shocked

"Thanks honey-bunch I designed it myself". I was awe struck at the fact he did that as it was truly amazing and I loved it.

"Now come on sweet-cheeks our evening is far from over". He then pulled out the bottle of champagne and two glasses, handing me one.

"To us"

"To us" I replied clinging my glass with his. Paul then went over to the chocolate fountain and dipped some fruit in it before bringing it back over to me.

"Open up" he mused before placing a chocolate strawberry in my mouth. It tasted so sweet and fresh.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too my love" I said kissing him. We stayed there for another few hours before we headed down to tell the others.

"Looks like she said yes boys?" Marko laughed as we entered the living room, hand in hand.

"Now how do you know that Lost Boy" I mused kissing him.

"Easy the new ring on your finger" "You must have said yes to get the ring" he laughed

"Well you're right Marko" "I said yes"

"Wahoo another lost boy off the market and another wedding to plan" Dwayne yelled the first part and groaned the second.

"Congrats baby" Marko said hugging me "and congrats rockstar". He and Paul wrestled while both Dwayne and David congratulated me. The sun was then starting to rise so we headed off to bed. Paul then hoisted me over his shoulders and smacked my ass. Before carrying me to bed. He then dumped me on the bed in a heap and stripped down into his boxers. Climbing in beside me and turning off the light. we then drifted off into sweet dreams. 


	24. Chapter 24

When I awoke the next evening I could hear Hope crying. I quickly made my way to her room and lifted her out of her crib, placing her in my arms. Before sitting down on the rocking chair. I began to feed her and hum her a lullaby.

"She is so beautiful just like you my love" David's velvet voice came from the doorway. I smiled and looked up to see both him and Paul stood staring at Hope nestled in my arms. Once she had drifted off I stood up slowly, walking over and gently passing her to David. He gladly took her in his arms, admiring her while Paul leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. I couldn't help but smile as it felt great to know that so many people loved Hope as much as I did. Marko then appeared and also placed a kiss on her forehead before kissing me.

"She's so special baby" he whispered.

"Let's let her sleep boys" David said cuddling her close before passing her to Paul who gracefully walked over to her crib, placing her down gently. We then left the room, heading downstairs. I then headed out to the stables to ride Mac with Dwayne and Marko. Riding and hanging out with the horses for the rest of the evening.

Over the next few months was spend raising Hope who was getting so big and bold and planning for the wedding. David and I's wedding was first followed a few months later by Paul and I's. We scheduled the wedding for the 23rd of May and Paul's was secluded for the 14th of August.

Finally after all the planning the day was here. We had decided to have the wedding at a large white country mansion surrounded by spacious gardens along with a fountain out front. The gardens where just as beautiful as ours. the ceremony was going to take place in a beautiful room with white wall and two brown fireplace on either side. White candles where on the top of the fireplace and in little jars along the aisle. Pink and orange rose petals where scattered down the aisle to the podium. White covered seats where had either side with navy ribbons on the back. We decided to keep the ceremony simple and the reception a little more glamorous.

As I stood admiring myself in the clear mirror in the bedroom of the country mansion where I had stayed the night before. Hope was down with the rest of the guests being minded by Paul and my mum. While Mike was getting ready to walk me down the aisle. I had decided to have him walk me down as my father and I had a strained relationship and I certainly didn't want miss wicked step mum and my wedding. She would no doubt give out about me being a mother and getting married at such a young age. Even though I was still young I loved the way my life had turned out. I loved David with all my heart and couldn't imagine my life without him and the boys. Most of all I loved being a mother. We had decided to dress Hope in a red and white simple dress. While Marko and Paul as well as David's best man Dwayne where all wearing sophisticated smart tuxedos. I had heard that David was wearing a tailored, very smart looking suit. Told to me by Michael who along with Dwayne had gone to find David his outfit. While Paul and Marko went with my mum and I to have a man's opion on the dress. They both said that the dress was beautiful and elegant. We had invited my best friends, family friends and David's friends. My two best friends Amy and Cindy where my brides maids. My mother had insisted that I invited my father and I had to go along as he was my dad. I had told him in the invite not to bring his mistress along and just hoped he had done that as we might have a problem.

The invites we had picked where black delicate writing on white card and a pick ribbon with pink roses in the middle. It was simple but clear and pretty.

David had paid for my dress to be made for me with my input. I had got the unique opportunity to design my own dress. It was so much fun to work with one of the best wedding dress designers in the world. The one the only Vera Wang. She had designed dresses for both Michelle Obama and Alicia Keys.

The dress was a simple white princess stapless dress. With diamond appliqués of flowers all around the dress. The flowers where designed on top of lace with covered the bottom half of the dress. It was a very simple but elegant dress that suited me perfectly. I adored it. Marko had given me a pre wedding gift of a diamond necklace that went perfectly with the dress. My hair was elegantly up and my mum had done my make-up as she was very good at it. It was simple but beautiful. Finally a bouquet of white roses completed the outfit.

As I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. Butterflies couldn't help but built in my tummy as I was about to get married to an amazing man. It didn't take long for Michael to pop his head around the door.

"You ready Sis" he smiled

"Yes" I said taking hold of his arm.

"We'll let's go and get you married hey" he laughed leading me out of the door and down to the ceremony. As we got to the door I took a deep breath and listened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please all rise for the bride". I then heard the theme song from Downtown Abbey that I had chosen to be my wedding song. As I didn't want to be a typical bride as well as the fact that I hated the Here Comes the Bride song. Michael squeezed my hand and the doors opened. I was happy to see all the people smiling at me. With Hope looking in Paul's arms. I could see my mum already tearing up. However my eyes quickly became fixed on my man. David was standing smiling with a look of love and admiration in his eyes. His suit was amazing. It was a black, very well fitted, snazzy suit. I even couldn't wait to get him out of it. Michael then stopped and placed my hand in David's.

"You look so stunning" he whispered

"Thank you, you do too" I said trying not to cry. The preacher then began

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to celebrate the union between David Sutherland and Teegan Emerson". She then turned to David "David if you would like to start your vows.

I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things."

My heart couldn't help but smile as it was so sweet and true. The preacher then turned to me

"Teegan"

"I take you to be my partner for life  
I promise above all else to live in truth with you  
And to communicate fully and fearlessly,  
I give you my hand and my heart  
As a sanctuary of warmth and peace  
And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honour  
As I join my life to yours."

"Very beautiful" "Now we will have the rings". They then looked at Dwayne who smiled back and took out the sophisticated and elegant wedding rings. The rings where pure gold with a cut out heart in the middle of both and Eternal Love etched on the inside and the date of the wedding. Dwayne then handed them to the preacher. David took my ring and began to slide it on my finger.

"David repeat after me" "Teegan Emerson"

"Teegan Emerson"

"I promise to cherish and love you for the rest of my existence"

"I promise to cherish and love you for the rest of my existence". The preacher then turned me

"Teegan repeat after me"

"David Sutherland"

"David Sutherland"

"I promise to cherish and love you for the rest of my existence"

"I promise to cherish and love you for the rest of my existence". The preacher then smiled and said the words I have waited so many months for.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honour to present to you Mr and Mrs Sutherland" "David you may now kiss your bride". David smiled and leaned in, kissing me passionately. Everyone cheered and clapped while both Paul and Marko wolf whistled. David and I then walked down the aisle surrounded by our friends and family. We then waited together while the boys and the guests headed to the reception. I turned and kissed David.

"You look so beautiful my love" David whispered hugging me close.

"You look sexy" I giggled making David growl playfully "and I can't wait to get you out of that suit". I noticed David's breathing become laboured and his eyes fill with lust.

"Now come on lover boy that is for later and we have a wedding reception to attend" I said taking hold of his hand and heading to the wedding reception.

The wedding reception was held in the ballroom of the mansion. The room ceiling had white ribbons hanging from them and had a angelic chandelier in the centre. The room was set out with a lot of tables covered in white table cloth. There was a elegant cutlery placed on the table with matching napkins. There was a big main table where the boys and I would sit with my family. The tables also had a delicate wedding menu card as well as placing cards. The placing cards where a plain white card with elegant gold writing. While the wedding menus where a white card with elegant black writing finished off by a light blue ribbon on top. The tables where completes by an array of flowers in a crystal large vase. It was all amazing. As we waited by the door the DJ announced

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give a round of applause for Mr and Ms Sutherland". David then to my shock picked me up and entered the reception with me in his arms to everyone clapping. David and I entered the dance floor for our first dance before the dinner. We chose the song The Best I ever had by Vertical Horizon since we where the best thing that ever happened to eachother besides Hope. Everyone watched in awe. Marko then brought Hope over and David took her slowly dancing with her, making me smile. We then all took a seat for the dinner. The dinner started off with spring Rolls with Spring Onion and roast vegetables. Followed by Steak with roast potatoes, vegetables and mushroom cream sauce. Fine wine was being served between courses. Finally the dessert Mini Passion Pavlova. The food was incredible and so tasty. David and I along with our extended family then went out and took photographs with the wedding photographer. He took such amazing shots. We then went back inside to deliver the speeches. Dwayne started off by mentioning things like how good David and I are together and how amazing we both are. Along with a few interesting stories involving David and I. David then made his speech saying things like what it felt like to meet and how much he loved me as well as to thank everyone for their support and for coming. I then made mine and said more or less the same thing. It felt amazing to have everyone I cared about around me. David and I then cut the wedding cake.

The wedding cake was a three layered cake with white coating and purple ribbon around each layer. There was also purple roses. David had chosen it purely because it was a black forest gateaux which seemed to be his favourite and I didn't mind. It felt amazing as I cut the cake with his hand rested in mine over the knife. Everyone seemed to like the cake so it was a success.

I then got changed into my wedding departure gear and headed for the car. Everyone clapped and cheered as we exited and I turned to tell the boys to look after my baby girl. They smiled and nodded. David then pulled me into the car and we set off. Excited for the journey ahead of us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: This chapter gets very steamy so if you wish not to read the lemon just pass it. Thanks and Enjoy!**

We finally arrived at the airport and quickly went through security. Luckily we were clear and could happily go on our way. As we headed to the gate set for the Caribbean. We would arrive at night and spend the honeymoon there. Sleeping during the day so David wouldn't be harmed by the sun and get up to mischief at night. David had booked a private bench house on the resort for us. As we headed to the gate after checking in I noticed everyone looking at us. Some in surprise at the fact that I was so young others in awe. I just smiled and held David's hand tighter. We then went through the gate and boarded the plane. When we entered the airhostess winked at David and I couldn't help but growl as he was my man. David looked back at me with his eyebrows raised before chuckling and leading me to first class.

As we got to our seats, David turned to me smirking.

"Are you jealous?"

"What... No" I barked

"Sure" David teased

"Shut up and need I remind you buddy" "You are a married man" I fired back playfully. He laughed and pulled me in close, sitting down.

"And I'm loving it". We chuckled and I couldn't help but look around as I had never been in first class before nor would ever think I would be. We had our own little chamber with everything we needed. It even had a door in and out and a small, light roof cover. The seats were like little beds made of white leather and had all the pillows and covers we could need. It had an arm rest in the centre that we could put up if we wished. There was also two trays with fine cutlery and napkins as well as a neat menu with fine looking dishes placed on it. Finally to complete the setup was a flat screen TV in front of the beds. We cuddled up to eachother and turned on the TV. It wasn't long before a waiter arrived to take our order. We both looked at the menus but found it hard to keep our eyes off eachother. I decided for a starter to have Sea crab Salad followed by spegitte carbonara and finally that David and I would share a chocolate heart dessert. We would also be having champagne to celebrate getting married. As the courses arrived we spent our time talking and laughing about stories David was sharing with me about his vampire years before he met me. They were all very good and finally the dessert arrived.

The dessert was a heart shaped bowl made of chocolate and had chocolate sauce in it. Surrounded then by little sticks with different layers of fruit on them. David picked one up and dipped it in the chocolate sauce before slipping it into my mouth and I did the same to him.

He then suddenly leaned over and kissed me before leaning into my ear causing me to blush like mad.

"Trust me baby cakes I can't wait to get you out of all those layers" he mused speaking very huskily.

"David behave yourself" I giggled

"What?" "All I'm saying is that you are such a beautiful women and I can't help it if I want to make you mine"

"Okay, okay" I laughed "Just not here"

"Alright but the longer I wait the more wild I'll get". I shoved him and hugged him close as I loved him. I then curled up against his chest and went to sleep knowing it was going to be a long flight.

It felt like I was asleep for only minutes but must have been hours before David gently shook me awake.

"Come on pet" "we've landed". I quickly woke up and followed David out. We quickly grabbed our bags and headed to grab the rental car. We then got to the rental desk and got the keys to the car. David had rented a classic BMW. We climbed in soon after and headed for the resort. As we were driving there however I couldn't help but be distracted by a certain someone rubbing his hand up and down my thigh.

"David" I warned playfully

"Yes"

"Behave!"

"Alright but the minute we enter our little getaway house you are mine and there is nothing you can do about it" he chuckled with his voice filled with dark lust. My heart beat couldn't help but accelerate.

Of course right after I told him to behave we just happened to arrive at the resort. He quickly parked the car and climbed out dragging me to the desk. I laughed as he was so eager. He then sorted out the details with the desk lady who kept trying to flirt with him but it didn't seem to be working as David kept giving me lustful looks. I knew I was in for it. Before I knew it the keys to the cabin where handed over to David and he lead me over to the cabin. He then placed the keys in the lock and opened the door. Before dragging me through and slamming me against the door. Wrapping my legs around his waist. couldn't help but pant as he growled kissing me as I was hungry for him. He quickly smashed his lips into mine and kissed me passionately. it felt amazing but I could feel the urge as I wanted him. He then ripped my clothes off growling. Kissing down my chest and playing with my breasts. My panting was becoming more irregular and I couldn't help but moan causing David to chuckle darkly.

"Just wait precious by the end of the night you won't be moaning but screaming". He then began to grind into me. It felt like both heaven and torture as I wanted him to remove his pants and get on with it. He chuckled and whispered,

"Can you handle this baby?"

"David come on I need you" I panted

"Really, how bad?" he said teasing me. I decided not to be submissive and managed to break free of him backing into the room with a smile on my face. He immediately turned with a look of shock and I smiled.

"I'm not going to give in that easily David Sutherland so if you want me you're going to have to come and get me" I said smiling. However I could feel myself getting wetter at every moment. David must have picked this up as he sniffed the air and closed his eyes, growling softly. He then opened his eyes and I could see that they were golden. He then slowly made his way toward me, creeping like a cat heading for a mouse. I jumped back but quickly realised that David had cornered me.

"Dam" I muttered realising my plan had not lasted long. He chuckled darkly

"Trapped honey bunch aren't you"

"You little brat, you knew" I barked playfully. David then made a lunge and sent up back into the wall. Kissing me passionately. Before removing my pants and placing his hand in between my legs, making me shiver and moan as it felt so good.

"Da...vid" I croaked

"Yes"

"Please stop stalling"

"Hmmm why"

"because I said so" I growled causing David to chuckle. He then spun around and laid me down on the bed, spreading my legs and placing his tongue inside. I couldn't help but throw my head back and moan as it felt amazing.

"Mmmm baby, you taste so mouth watering" David groaned sucking harder. By now my breathing had doubled and I was panting like mad. David then pulled his pants off and spread my legs, kissing me with passion.

"You ready sweetheart?" he asked, knowing full well that I was dam ready.

"Yes" I growled

"Ahhh a say it nicely now" David teased, sounding like a parent.

"David please" I panted, begging him.

"Hmm well since you said it so nice". He then suddenly pushed into me and back out slowly. Sending me into a frenzy as it felt incredible.

"That good baby" David smiled

"Ye...s o god it feels amazing"

"Well good" "I love you my love" he said looking at me with pure love. He then began to get faster pushing into me and sending me over the edge. I couldn't help but scream.

"Yes o god baby" "This feels amazing" David panted "You ready to be pushed over the edge". I looked at him wondering what he had planned while he just smirked back at me.

"Try me lost boy" I barked causing him to laugh darkly. He then picked me up and shoved me against the wall, pounding into me with lightening speed. I couldn't help but moan loud as it felt amazing, having him inside me.

"Scream my name darling"

"Never" I hiss playfully. David then pushes me harder against the wall, pushing into me harder each time. Causing me to moan.

"Do it"

"David" I shout as he was pushing was driving me over the edge.

"Shit babe" "I'm close". We then both climax and collapse on the bed.

"You okay, my darling?"

"Yeah"

I then got my first chance to look around the room. The bedroom was large with pine wooden floor with a large king sized bed in the centre. The bed seemed to be mounted on cream coloured carpet. Two chestnut dresses with white, glass lamps where on both sides of the bed. There was a desk and mini fridge on one side of the room and a small cream sofa at the end of the bed. There was also a walking closet and a few more chairs around the room. There were two large windows with cushions laid on the window ledge. It was a nice setup.

"Good" "Come on let's go out as I have some friends here". We then quickly got changed and dressed before leaving the room. We went to the local bar and met up with some of David's old friends. They were all very nice. David kept emphazing that I was his wife. He also made me smile more when he showed them photo's of Hope and expressed how beautiful she is. They all doted on my daughter and I couldn't help but smile.

This is pretty much how our luxury honeymoon continued. David and I sleeping during the day and going out as well as having 'fun time' together at night. I had checked in with Hope and the boys every day and they were doing fine. I was having the honeymoon of a lifetime but it had to come to an end. We could have stayed but I missed the boys and more importantly my baby girl. So David and I drove to the airport, dropped the rental car off before boarding the flight. First class and heading for home. I was excited to see my precious baby girl and the boys.


End file.
